Secrets Within
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: Chris has many secrets. He's more powerful than Wyatt is evil. But is Wyatt really evil? Or is it something much, much worse...
1. The Release

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter One: The Release**

Chris jumped to the side as the demon threw an energy ball at him. It missed him by an inch. Piper threw her hands out at him and he froze "Wheph. That was close!" Said Phoebe as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Too right" answered Paige. "Now we've just got get the vanquishing potion from the attic, and he's done" Chris said quickly "I'll go" he was just about to orb out when Piper's freeze lost it's grip.

The Demon came charging at him. Desperately, he waved his hands in the slightest movement; no-one else saw it. The demon exploded into a thousand shards as it was hit with a bolt of supernatural blue lightning.

Chris looked at the offending hands, scared. He wasn't supposed to have that power. Wyatt had bound all his powers except orbing and telekinesis when they were younger, as Chris had begged him. That was before he had turned, then they had been good buddies, now they were enemies, and Wyatt had the advantage of knowing that he only could use those powers, and that he would never suddenly get a new power or anything.

Piper had been furious when she had found out that he had done that. They had been fighting a demon when Piper had wanted him to explode it, (with her power, you know, flick your hands and it explodes into red fireballs?) and he had told her that he couldn't and why. She had gone psycho, but the good thing was that her anger fuelled her powers and the guy just exploded.

But that was then.

Now he had his powers back, and this time it seemed that they were very much more powerful than they had been. It was bad. Very bad. He remembered and recounted this in head in a few milliseconds.

Then he orbed out, and when he reappeared he was wearing his old invisibility cloak, and standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge in his spot. He moaned, a long and anguished groan of pain, and broke down crying. His wail filled the air, and all the normal people could hear his groan, and thought that it was the clouds rumbling. As his tears fell, the rain fell with them, pouring down buckets.

AT THE MANOR

"Where did Chris go" asked Phoebe

"What was that lightning bolt?" asked Piper

"Dunno, but Chris is on top of the Golden Gate Bridge at the moment." Paige said, after closing her eyes for a moment so that she could sense him.

They all orbed out.

CHRIS

He heard the sound of orbing. Paige materialised in front of him, Phoebe and Piper by her sides. "Chris?" she asked the empty air "Are you there?" "I know you are, I can sense you." Chris raised his eyebrows and said nothing. He remained as silent as possible Phoebe could feel pain, anguish, love, terror, confusion, malice; sadness and desire mixed a confusing ball radiating from the spot where her nephew was standing, invisible, though she did not know that at the time.

"I can feel you too Chris," Said Phoebe "I'm an empath, remember? And if you don't come out of wherever you are, I will not hesitate to call Leo." This brought Chris to a state of panic. Either he showed himself and revealed his invisibility power, or Leo comes and accuses him once again of being evil, what would they think when he took off his cloak of invisibility, it would look as if he were shimmering in, like a demon.

He sighed audibly. The girls heard him. "Chris, we're not dumb, we can hear you. Come out. And where in the world are you?" Piper said, adding the last sentence as an afterthought. I mean, where could he be if he was right there, but not? (Alright, alright, I kno. They would figure out that he was invisible, but let's just say that it never even crossed their minds.)

Chris sighed again, and slowly lifted the cloak. Starting from his feet upward. The girls watched in fascination as the shield moved slowly upward in circles, soon revealing his head. They saw his puffed up eyes and frowned at his ruffled hair. He saw this, and it brought the smallest of smiles to his lips. His mother had always frowned at him when his hair was messy. Piper was suspicious

"What on earth is going on here, Chris, You said you had no more secrets, and here you are, revealing you have powers that are out of this world!"

Chris sighed and orbed them all back to the manor. "This is going to take a lot of explaining, but to cut a long story short, it seems as if my old powers have been released from their binding. And gotten stronger."

The three P's nodded. Leo orbed in. "Hey, guys, the elders have just felt a new magic come in, and they think that it's really powerful. Do you know anything about it?' Paige and Phoebe grinned and Piper nodded.

"It seems that Chris has some explaining to do." She told Leo. "And he'd better do it fast, because I'm not feeling very patient."

"What does he know about it?" Leo asked, extremely confused.

"I'll explain." Chris said, and all eyes were on him. "I used to be... friends... with Wyatt, when we were at magic school together. (He's not lying, just not telling the whole truth either, okay) He did more advanced magic than me because he was older, but we were still great friends. So one day, when I was feeling particularly annoyed with my powers I asked him to bind them for me. He did. I had asked Wyatt to leave me with some powers, Only Orbing healing and Telekinesis, though.

For some reason the healing one went as well, even though the potion had been specially designed so that it would leave me with healing. Then, when we were fighting the next demon, I always helped you guys with demons," he added and continued "I couldn't do anything much, but the demon still got vanquished, you did that Piper, you were angry that my powers had been bound, because you said it wasn't a good idea, your anger exploded him.

Then Wyatt turned, not long after, I came here, with my powers still bound. Now, somehow I've released them myself, or Wyatt's released them, for some strange reason. But I've got them back anyway. And they seem to be a bit stronger too." He finished his tale and Leo was looking at him strangely.

"Are you sure that's all? Because I can sense there is something you're holding back from us."

"Alas, I don't think the time is ripe, when it is you will be of the first to know, Leo." He said, and with a swirl of orbs and half invisibility cloaking, he disappeared. Leo closed his eyes, and tried to sense him, but couldn't find him. So he went to the Golden Gate Bridge instead. He was surprised to find Chris sitting there, weeping piteously.

"Chris, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling slightly sad as he looked at him.

"Leo! What are you doing here? Why are you here? How could you sense me? Maybe my powers aren't working as well as I thought" He blurted quickly. Leo stared at him,

"I couldn't sense you, and I just came here to think" He said, amazed at how cold Chris had been with him.

"Oh, that's okay then" He said lamely, the coldness going out of his voice. Suddenly, while Leo was watching, he jumped off the bridge.

"Chris!" Leo was worried, what had possessed him to do such a thing. He watched helplessly as Chris plummeted endlessly into the clear blue sky screaming in pure terror...


	2. The Flight

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Two: The Flight**

Chris was feeling extremely elated as the wind tugged at his hair, pulling him from side to side, as he screamed in fake terror. Or at least Leo heard him screaming in fake terror, thinking it was real. No-one else could hear, due to Chris's spell. Leo watched horrified as he witnessed something he could not stop, as Chris was moving so fast through the air. He didn't really like Chris, but he didn't want to see him die. He turned away as the screaming ran through his mind. Then it stopped, scared of what he would see, Leo looked over the edge. What he saw amazed him. Chris was floating around, on the air. He looked as though he was having the time of his life. He caught Leo looking at him, and smiled.

"I haven't done this for so long. I forgot what it was like until now, you should try it, Leo. When we used to play this game with Wyatt, you loved it," Chris was remembering those rare times his father had acknowledged his existence, when they were playing that game. It had been one of his favourite pastimes, sometimes with Wyatt, or Leo, or his Mum, or His aunts. They had all loved that game until Wyatt turned. Even though they only did play it occasionally. They had still loved it. But he had played it at least once a week, when no-one else had been looking. His family didn't like him doing it that often, in case he was discovered, so when he had spare time, he would don his invisibility cloak and fly. He had never shown them his invisibility power, just for the sake of defence, if they didn't know he had it, they couldn't accidentally let a demon overhear, or anything like that.

Leo looked terrified "I think I'll give it a miss…," he said uneasily, but it was too late. The wind had pushed him off the edge, pulling him into the air and landing him near Chris. They hovered together for a while before Leo spoke "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why did you spend so much time with us and not your family, and how did you get all your powers"

Chris looked at Leo sadly "I don't really want to talk about my family… but in answer to your other question, my parents were never sure. I think I just inherited every power that anyone in my family ever had. Even the demonic ones." He laughed, "My family was pretty mixed up. They had had every magic that ever existed come though their family, witch, warlock, whitelighter and demon, though some of them go centuries back." He explained to Leo, who nodded thoughtfully. What Chris didn't say was that he had some entirely new sorts of powers as well. Some so new they didn't have any names. Then his mood lightened. They had just been floating on the clouds for a few minutes and Chris was getting bored. "Hold on tight!" He said to Leo, and suddenly the wind picked up speed and they were being tossed around at full pelt, nothing stopping them. Chris had a look of joy so great on his face that Leo would have never thought possible, while Leo was trying desperately not to throw up. Soon though, he stopped trying to resist it, and found it quite fun, as he was plummeted, flipped, and blown around at high speed. Then, suddenly Chris disappeared, and was no longer in view. Leo found himself being blown softly back to the edge, and he landed with a soft 'thump' and a sigh of regret. He heard another thump and a patch of air suddenly revealed Chris. He was smiling, and his green eyes had turned even greener, because they were shining brightly like emeralds in the sun.

"So, d-Leo," Chris stumbled, almost saying dad, but then catching himself "How did you like it?"

Leo was too preoccupied to notice Chris's mistake, and smiled at him "Oh, boy, yeah! It was great!" Chris was happy. Finally his dad was taking notice of him, with a real nice attitude "Why don't we do this more often, we could bring Wyatt even!" Chris's mood deflated. His father still thought of Wyatt first.

Chris smiled a fake smile at him. "Maybe, we could even bring Piper, Phoebe and Paige," He said, but Leo detected the slight note of sadness in his voice. He thought for a moment. Last time he had asked Chris what was wrong, he had snapped at him. Then he thought of something.

"Oh!" He said in surprise, just soft enough that Chris couldn't hear him "Or maybe we could keep this to ourselves for a while." He suggested, and when he saw a real smile spread slowly across Chris's face, he smiled too. He had guessed right, for whatever reason, Chris didn't want everyone to know about this game.

"Okay, we'll do that for awhile." Chris said simply and they orbed back to the manor together.

Later that week, Paige was starting to wonder what Chris and Leo got up to while they were on their own, because they always seemed to be going 'out' together, and they always came back sweating, red in the face and smiling. Something was up. They hadn't even liked each other until Chris had gotten his new powers, or should she say, old powers back. Now they were like old buddies. What on earth had changed that? Piper and Phoebe were suspicious also. So that was when Plan A came into existence.

At the Golden Gate Bridge (Now GGB for short, okay?) Chris and Leo were flying again. Chris liked this, because it allowed him to spend time alone with his father, and during these times, he told Leo more and more about himself before he came to the past. He only told just enough so that Leo couldn't tell who he was, though.

"So, Chris, what will we talk about today?" Leo knew already that it would be when Chris was younger, but he liked this topic, and was fascinated with his future. And he knew that it was hard for Chris to talk about this subject, and that it was good for him to get it off his back.

"Uh, hold on." He said, and the flight became a bit more relaxed, ad Chris floated over to Leo. "let me see," he thought for a moment, and decided to tell Leo his biggest secret "when I was about five, my mum, my brother and my father didn't know I had powers, they went out one day, and when they came back, they were covered in blood and wounds and almost dead. I was really scared. I can remember crying for ages, until grandpa came in and saw it. It wasn't really that long, but it seemed ages. Anyway, when he came in he rushed over to me, and told me to hold my hands over my father, and concentrate on healing him. I was angry with my father, because he had promised me that he would never let me or mum or my brother get hurt. But he had broken his promise. So I refused and went to mum first. I couldn't heal her, but I tried harder and harder. Then grandpa put my father's almost dead hand on my arm, and my hands started glowing, and mum was cured. Then I moved on to my brother, and healed him. This time it was without my fathers help, because I know knew how to access my powers I didn't need any help. Soon my brother was healed. But I refused to heal my father, because I hated him.

"This was only the fourth time I could ever remember seeing him, and the last time he had made a promise. Then he broke that promise. He nearly died, but my brother healed him. I never saw him again, except at my brothers birthdays, or basketball game, only things for my brother though, never me. I didn't talk to him until the day he died, and then that was in a fight, and I told him I hated him. I had no idea that he was going to die that day, or maybe I would have said sorry, maybe not. I don't know. But I do know that I was sorry. That was just before I got Wyatt to bind my powers, which was why I got Wyatt to bind my powers. Because I got to angry. Those demons that feed off anger came, and attacked my father. I didn't even know that he was dead, until I saw his body a week later at the funeral, because I had locked myself in my room so I wouldn't hurt anyone with my anger. But it didn't help, my father died anyway." Chris finished his story, and was weeping, from the sadness of it all. The smooth tears ran down his face as he relived that day. He didn't know why he had told Leo that. Know if Leo found out who he was, he was dead, literally. Leo would put two and two together soon enough and get four. Then he would hate Chris for killing him in the future, no matter how much of an accident it was. He would be wary of baby Chris when he was born, and hate him even when he was innocent.

Leo saw that Chris was sad, and said to him "I'm sure your father will forgive you Chris, it was an accident"

"Yeah, one that cost him his life!" Chris retorted, and his tears became stronger. Now it began to rain. Leo was getting quite scared by the time the thunder had started, as the lightning was missing him only by inches, and he doubted whether Chris had much control over it in this state. But just as he was sure he would have to orb out, and as much as he hated it, leave Chris alone, a blue shield like Wyatt's popped up around him as the lightning hit the shield. It bounced off the shield, and hit Chris, slamming into him like a big fist, and knocking him sideways. Leo could see his eyes rolling back in his head, and tried to orb to him so that he could heal him. His orbing didn't work, and he hoped desperately that Chris was alright. Then he heard the girls calling him, and Chris. It sounded important. Leo could do nothing though. Suddenly, Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue lights, and Leo realised he was orbing as well. 'Finally!' he thought as they orbed into the manor 'Chris must have come round, and orbed us'


	3. Real Story

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Three: Real Story**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were calling to their whitelighter and Leo. They just weren't coming. Then a swirl of lights revealed two men. They sighed in relief. Then they saw Chris, eyes rolling back in his head, tears streaming down his face, hair sticking up like he'd had an electric shock, clothes with burn marks on them, and skin pale. Piper immediately went to feel his forehead, and pulled her hand back straight away, he was burning up. Little bolts of lightning were running up and down his body, and he fell down in a sprawled mess on the carpet. His skin was delicate, and this rough movement broke it and blood was rushing out in masses. Leo wore a worried look on his face, and his eyes screamed pure terror.

"What happened to him?" Demanded Paige.

"Uh," said Leo, reminding himself that he couldn't tell the sisters about any of his abilities without his permission. "He got hit by lightning."

"And why didn't you heal him?"

Leo kneeled over him, and tried to heal, the girls saw this was not working and asked Leo why. He had to say something "I can't heal self inflicted wounds, you know," he said.

"Wait a second," said Paige "You're saying he did this to himself?" she asked incredulously

Leo nodded, uncertain "He was angry with himself" he said. "But we shouldn't be worrying about this; we just need to get him to the hospital." He said, using his logic. they all tried to orb Chris, but couldn't, and had to drive to the hospital. They went into the emergency services, and were seen immediately. They described it as 'some kind of freak accident' and left it at that. He was in the ICU for a week before he woke up. The girls all wanted to know why he had done this to himself. They went in, and Leo stood behind them, wondering to himself what kind of a father Chris had, for him to neglect him so much, and for Chris's magic to kill him without him wanting to. Leo knew that that kind of uncommanded magic required a lot of hate. He felt sorry for Chris, I mean, how he could have decided to have pain, when the shield could have easily absorbed it and done no harm. He hadn't told the girls exactly what had happened, or what Chris had told him, that was up to Chris to tell them.

Chris was lying in bed, looking perfectly healthy. Leo walked up to him "Chris, how're you doing?" he asked concerned.

Chris looked at him, a wild panic apparent in his eyes "Dad?" He looked around the room "Mum? Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe? Why are you here? You're dead." Chris gasped, "I'm dead aren't I! Wyatt killed me? Is that what happened? How? I can't seem to remember. And why does the afterlife look like a _hospital_?" He asked confused. To Piper, Leo and Paige, he was quite obviously delirious.

"He's crazy," they said automatically. "The lightning made him crazy" but Phoebe looked at them

"No, he's not. He's not lying. He's telling the truth as far as we know."

"How do you know that?"

"I can get a reading only of authenticity"

"He's delirious; he thinks he's telling the truth." Piper said, "Leo, heal his mind"

Leo did that and Chris looked at him "Holy Shit! I came back to the past, didn't I?"

"Yes," Leo told him.

"Leo, did you tell the girls what I told you?"

Leo shook his head "No" Chris nodded, and waved his finger. Instantly forgot what they were talking about, and what Chris had told him.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at him in amazement "How'd you do that?" They asked him simultaneously

"Ahh, let me explain. Every magical being that ever existed, demon, whitelighter, witch, warlock, fairy, leprechaun, unicorn, pixie, etc, somehow made it's way into my family. Some of these were… millenniums back even. Some, not so far back. I don't know how, but I got every single power that ever came into my family, and well… yeah"

"That still doesn't explain it" said Phoebe. No magical creature has that ability to heal or repair memories of what they weren't supposed to know"

"My youngest aunt married one of the cleaners" he said

Paige started laughing, "Oh my God, that would be so funny! I don't know how anyone could be attracted to a cleaner! They are soo not hot!" Phoebe laughed with her. Chris looked upset. Piper cleared her throat. Leo told Paige and Phoebe to stop laughing at Chris, and they looked guilty. "Sorry," said Paige.

"Oh, don't worry. You'd be surprised at what everyone said when she told them, she'd said exactly the same thing as you" Paige looked warily at him.

"Whatever, Future boy" she said, unsettled. Piper cleared her throat again.

"Yeah, whatever, Future boy" Phoebe mimicked. Piper cleared her throat for a third time.

"Did you just erase my memory?" asked Leo "Why?"

"Future consequences"

"Oh"

Piper cleared her throat once more "If you don't mind, I've got something to say!"

They all turned to her, surprised at her outburst, "What is it?" They asked in sync

"Finally, you're listening to me now!" she said. Then she got nervous "I just want to say… that I'm pregnant!" she was grinning from ear to ear. Leo stared at her in shock. So did Paige and Phoebe. But Chris just smiled.

"Chris? Did you just hear Piper? She's pregnant. Aren't you going to say how happy you are for her?" Asked Paige "Aren't you even the least bit surprised?"

"No. I already knew. It has just cleared up a few things for me though"

"Like what. And how did you know?"

"I'm from the future. Why wouldn't I know?"

They all looked at him for a moment before agreeing. He was from the future. He would know. But still, what did Piper's pregnancy clear up for him?

"Congratulations Piper, Leo you're going to be parents again" he said, although belatedly. He orbed out.

"Chris! Come back! You just orbed out of a hospital and you're the patient remember!" Piper yelled at the ceiling.

"Don't worry," said Leo "No-one will even remember he was here, and it's best because he doesn't exist yet, so they can't have any records of him." Leo knew that Chris had used one of his powers to fix that problem, but didn't say this to the girls. Instead he said "I'll go after him," and orbed out.

"I've had it with them!" growled Piper "Time to put plan A in action!" She grabbed Paige's hand, and Paige grabbed Phoebe's "Lets orb" she shouted to Paige, and they orbed out, to GGB. The moment they had finished orbing, they saw that they were on the GGB, and that Chris and Leo hadn't noticed their arrival.

Piper thanked Paige for orbing them, "Actually, I was just about to ask you that. I hadn't even had time to locate where they were going, let alone orb there."

"So how did we orb"

Paige just looked at Piper's belly as an answer. "Oh" said Piper. "Thankyou… little child in there" she said to it. Then to Paige, "How did it know where they were?" she shrugged.

"Don't ask me." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" They turned their attention back to Chris and Leo. Piper was concerned. Weren't they a little close to the edge? What would happen if they fell off? Then an enormous gust of wind came up behind them, and they were blown off the edge.

"Watch out!" She screamed, and both the men turned around in surprise. Piper realised her mistake when she saw they had complete control over their movements, as they were blown a little closer to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I blocked my presence," Chris said quickly, and then he looked at Piper's stomach for a moment. "Oh, yes, I see, mini me brought you here."

"Mini me" Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige repeated simultaneously.

"Oh-oh" Said Chris "You weren't supposed to know about that," he said sheepishly

"About what? You have some explaining to do, Chris"

"I know." He sighed. "You'll want to sit down for this," he said, using the wind to blow them into sitting positions. Stubbornly, the wind kept blowing Piper back out, probably because of little Chris. Finally, Big Chris got the wind under control, made a nice, warm, protective circle around them. He sat down in the circle.

"Now it's time to tell the real story. Wyatt was two when I was born. He was a good kid, but he really hated people calling him the twice blessed child, and all that. So, when I was about ten and he was twelve, he asked me to bind his powers. I didn't know how, and asked you to do it for me, Piper," Chris smiled at the memory "You went off your head, and forbade us to even talk of binding our powers. We didn't. Until I was fourteen, that is. Then I asked Wyatt to bind my powers, because they caused more problems than they were worth. Wyatt did that for me. He was supposed to leave orbing, telekinesis, and healing, but he made a mistake and blocked healing as well." Now he started talking to Piper "You were never supposed to know, mum, because I only ever usually orbed or did telekinesis on the demons. But that day you asked me to blow him up. I tried, and when I failed, I had to tell you about the binding. You blew your cork, and blew him up yourself. You gave me and Wyatt the lecture on how we needed to have as many powers available at all times. But soon you calmed down, and after a year, you realised that not as many demons were coming. They still came, but a lot less. We assumed that this was because there wasn't as much power to go for. We assumed wrong. It was Wyatt's doing. He went on a demon killing frenzy, and every night he killed one, without us knowing. One time, a demon actually got him to join his side, by activating the seed of evil that had been planted inside him when he was a baby. He wasn't fully evil though. He warned me of his switch of sides, and made me promise that I would save him, if he killed any innocents. I thought he was joking, but he wasn't. Around the city, people were dying every day, and it was assumed to be the work of a mass murderer. Soon though, magic was revealed to mortals. My cousin and I went out to try and stop what we thought was a demon, from destroying the world. But then we came across Wyatt, killing innocents, and I remembered what he had said to me. I told my cousin, and she told me that she was coming with me" Chris paused for breath.

"Hold on" Said Paige, "if your cousin was coming with you, where is she?"

"Let him finish talking!" Demanded Piper.

"I couldn't go until I was older, as at the time I was only fourteen. We waited for a few years. She came with me to the portal, and Bianca convinced her that she should look after the innocents in my time, because she had more powers than me, since mine had been bound. So, I went through the portal, and came back to save my brother from having the seed of evil planted in his heart. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige had forbidden me to do this, because they needed the power of a Charmed One to look after the innocents, but I told them that if I saved Wyatt, I could save heaps more lives than if I stayed to protect the innocents"

"Charmed One? I thought _I_ was a Charmed One!" Paige interjected

The girls and Leo agreed with her. "I'm part of the next generation of Charmed Ones. Wyatt was too, and my cousin, but with a Charmed One corrupt, there was no point in my staying anyway. I had only a few powers, and Wyatt was hardly likely to help vanquish himself."

"What's your cousins name, and who's her mother?" asked Paige, curious

"You know I can't answer that, Aunt Paige!"

"It was worth a try" she mumbled. "You could at least tell me her name"

"Oh, alright, her name is Penelope Cleaner"

"Penelope Cleaner. Cleaner! You said your youngest Aunt married a cleaner, which means me, right? And that could mean that Penelope is my daughter!" Chris nodded.

"Could do, but not necessarily" Then they noticed that Piper was just staring into nothingness.

"What's wrong, mum?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong! What's wrong is that I just found out that my firstborn son is going to become evil, and that I have anther son who came back from the future to save him, and is now sitting right in front of me, that's what's wrong!" she burst out, and started crying "My life is in ruins!"

Leo patted her back, and looked sympathetically at Chris. "It's okay, Piper, It's gonna be alright" he turned to Chris "So you're my son. Let me ask you something. Everyone else is in your story, except me. Where was I?"

Chris shrugged "Probably Up There, that's the only place you ever were"

"Sorry"

"No need, you haven't done anything yet. And this time you won't do anything." He said, and with that, the wind swept him off the bridge.

"Wait up" cried Leo, and Paige, and Phoebe "Let us come" Piper was still crying, but the wind picked her up softly, and carried her onto the wind, soon enough, they all discovered they liked it.

Paige floated over to Chris, when he asked her to. Paige, predictably enough, started asking about her daughter. Chris refused to say anymore. Then she asked him something he hadn't expected "What did it clear up for you, Chris?"

"Now that Piper's pregnant, it means that my powers are recreated, and therefore giving me my powers, so that I can use them, because mini-me exists with powers in this time, I have powers, though only half the strength of what they could be, because we are sharing them. Therefore, it unbinds my powers!" he concluded. Little had he realised, but mini-him had blown everyone over to hear their conversation, and they were all staring at him, shocked at how powerful he was, and that was only half his powers.


	4. Enter four strange girls

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Four: Enter Four Strange Girls**

Phoebe was still a bit peeved that her future daughter that she had seen in her vision wouldn't be a Charmed One, and that it would be Paige's daughter. She was still acting a little strange every time she walked past Chris, Wyatt, or Paige. It was almost as if she envied that one day they would be the Charmed Ones instead of her, or in Paige's case, her daughter instead of her daughter.

Piper, on the other hand, was grouchy. She was getting a little fatter, and was at the stage where she was puking every morning. Chris was hardly ever there anymore, he was either out fighting a demon, or sleeping. He hardly ever stopped for a chat, and his diet was defiantly not balanced. In fact, it was more of a case of what diet, as he wasn't eating. Paige, being the only one fit do something about it, decided to track him down.

First, as she knew there was no point in trying to sense him, she got out her scrying crystal. Then, she conjured a map of the underworld, and of earth, and of the solar system. She laid them all in a straight line. Then she went to Piper. "Piper, can I have something of Chris's?"

"Why" she demanded, obviously annoyed about something.'

"um…" she said thinking correctly that Piper would tell her to leave her son alone if she told her that she was scrying for him. "Don't worry about it…" She orbed out of the room before Piper could stop her. As soon as she was in the kitchen, she called Leo "LEO"

Leo orbed in. "Paige, what seems to be the problem that is corrupting your aura?"

"Oh, shut up and act normal." She said quickly "do you have anything of Chris's?"

Leo nodded. "Can I have it?" Said Paige. Leo nodded again. He orbed out. Seconds later he orbed in again, holding a dirty piece of cloth. Paige grabbed it, and ran to the attic, where she had been scrying. She held the cloth above the scrying crystal. Waving it around, she started getting exasperated. "Show me where you are, damnit" Suddenly, it stopped, right on the moon, of all places. She narrowed her eyes.

"I can't orb that far damnit; I'll need Leo's help"

She orbed into the kitchen.

"Leo, you're coming with me."

"Where?"

"The moon"

"Why the moon?"

"That's where Chris is"

"And why do I have to come?"

"I can't orb that far yet, I need you"

"Are you sure you need me, why not Piper?"

"She's not coming. You are" Leo raised his eyebrows, but didn't argue back. They orbed out of the kitchen, not a moment too soon.

Piper walked in just a second after they had left. "I _need_ a coffee! Phoebe, come and make me a coffee!" she commanded, as Phoebe came zooming past, hoping not to be caught. Phoebe groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!" Phoebe, resigned to her fate, moved toward the coffee jar. Then, all of a sudden, a cup of steaming hot coffee, just the way Piper liked it, appeared in front of her. "Thanks Chris, that's nice" she said, drinking the coffee. Phoebe turned around, having finished making the coffee.

"Why'd you ask if you already had one?"

'I didn't, Chris made it for me" Phoebe raised he eyebrows so high that they blended into her hair. She drank the coffee herself.

Leo and Paige appeared on the moon. Paige was gasping for breath. "I can't breathe" she choked. Leo was choking, but not as badly.

"Chris" they both said in unison.

Chris appeared in front of them. "Here, hold this" he said, giving them a small rock. They touched it, and immediately were covered in a forcefeild, which apparently had oxygen in it. Then Chris was covered again, blending in with his surroundings. They could feel that they were invisible. Chris darted. A fireball exploded, and a battle raged. The demon was losing by miles. Chris dodged a fireball, and Paige, and Leo could see the drops of sweat forming on his face. A bolt of lightning hit right next to the demon, and several smaller ones scattered around it. The demons eyes glowed red in the blackness, and sent a shiver down Paige's spine. "Burr" she said. Leo could only watch as Chris battled the demon. Chris threw up his hands. The demon froze.

"Dad, Aunty Paige!" He said, calmly, "What are you doing?" Paige answered.

"It wasn't Leo's fault. I said to come and look for you, and he came along" Chris nodded "Okay. Here's the plan. You guys go down, don't let go of the rock. Then you bring up the potion, and we vanquish him"

"What demon is it?"

"Kalithax" Paige nodded, and Leo and her orbed out. Chris sat down to wait. Two hours later they reappeared.

"Sorry to make you fight him for so long," she whispered.

"I didn't, I kept freezing him" Paige gaped at him. "Just give me the vanquishing potion, okay" Paige handed a blue bottle with a black liquid in it to Chris. He stood really far back "I don't want to get burnt; explosions are always bigger in space" He explained. Then the vial lifted off the ground slowly. It zoomed over to the demon. Then it exploded. Chris flicked his hands the moment that the vial hit the demon. Energy balls appeared from his fingers, and he threw them, at the same time he was using telekinesis, invisibility, oxygen creation (One of the new powers there was no name for) elemental control, and getting ready to orb. Only one bead of sweat escaped him, even from this huge working of powers. Then he orbed them all back to GGB.

Paige shouted at him "What the hell do you think you were doing! Fighting a high level demon like that on your own, on the moon, of all places!" Chris listened to her rant and rave, until she had finished.

"I had to" he said simply.

Paige stared at him disbelievingly. "You. Had. To?"

"I had to" he repeated.

"Why. Did you. Have to?"

"Because I did" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Leo, can you make your son tell us why he had to kill that demon"

"Why should he?" Chris smiled gratefully at his father

"Thanks, Dad"

"And why did you have to throw energy balls at him?"

Chris looked at her, a look of concentration blowing across his face. He pushed out his bottom lip, pulling it over his top lip, which he was chewing, and blew. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes, as if trying to banish annoyance. "I had to" he said stiffly "Because otherwise he wouldn't have vanquished fully."

"But the Book of Shadows said that it only needed a vanquish potion"

"Well" he said, gritting his teeth. "He came from the future, to stop me being born, to stop me from saving Wyatt, and in the future, he's changed a bit, and needs energy balls" his words were sharp, as if he were in pain. Paige looked at him, as if she didn't quite believe him, but seemed to accept his excuse, as she shrugged at him and looked to Leo for approval. Leo looked at her, having seen the way she looked at Chris. His eyes seemed to tell her a story. He didn't want her to be mean, or disbelieve in his son.

"Bye Paige," said Lee, feeling that Chris was about to do something.

"What do you mean, goodbye!" She demanded, even as Chris orbed her out. They could see her shaking their fists at them. "You can't do this to me! I can just orb right back, you know! I am coming back! You'd better believe it!" They were rolling on the air with laughter; Paige looked so funny when she was so angry.

Paige appeared into the kitchen. She looked extremely angry. Piper was drinking her coffee. "Paige, would you like a coffee?" Paige looked at her strangely. She didn't really care about one measly little coffee.

"Do you know what your son just did to me?" she asked, fuming.

"No, why don't we sit down, have a coffee and you can tell me" Paige looked at the un-naturally serene Piper.

"Did someone give you pacifying pills?" she asked

"No, just a coffee. So sit down and drink."

"How, may I ask, am I supposed to drink without anything to drink?"

Piper pointed at the table. There was an empty, perfectly clean mug sitting there. She screwed her eyes up in concentration. Her forehead creased. A hot brown liquid began to pour from her finger. It filled the cup quickly. Then, from the same finger came a white froth. It covered the top of the coffee, and stopped. Piper opened her eyes. She smiled, satisfied. "Like that"

Paige sat down. "You have some explaining to do, missy!" She said to her sister. Piper explained Chris's new power, while Paige sipped her drink.

Phoebe levitated above the GGB. Chris and Leo couldn't see her there. She could feel something wrong in the air though. She lowered herself. She was resting on a bar above their heads. A premonition hit her.

_Flash Forward_

_Chris was sitting on the GGB. He was flying, as Phoebe had seen him do before. He flew to the edge, rather suddenly. Then all of a sudden, there was a sound that sounded rather familiar. The picture whirled. She could see a man, with blonde hair, down to his shoulders. The man grinned evilly. Chris still hadn't noticed. Demons, thousands of them shimmered in. _

_The man executed a command. "Go" he said. Chris heard that. He whirled around. A look of fear met his face. The man was standing directly behind him. Phoebe's vision zoomed in. The man's eyes were blue. In fact they were like a replicate of Wyatt's eyes. Phoebe realised then that the man was Wyatt. Fear crossed her own features in this moment of recognition. Chris faced his brother. The demons threw fireballs at him. Instead of deflecting them like she knew full well he could, he orbed. They all missed him. He reappeared in exactly the same place._

_"Wyatt, can't we at least talk?" Said Chris dodging another fireball. Wyatt laughed at him. He called his hit men off, 'just for a while' he said. "So like you my brother, wanting to resolve this peacefully. You know that you will die. You will die because I will kill you the same way I killed mum, and Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige. I will kill you like I killed your precious Penelope." _

_Phoebe could hear Chris's gasp of shock. "You killed Penny?"_

_Wyatt laughed evilly. "Of course I did. You didn't really think that I would let a Charmed one live? That's why I came to get you"_

_Chris looked at him in a daze. Phoebe could see the flash of enlightenment in his eyes, and so did Wyatt, though Wyatt thought it was defiance. "You're lying!" said Chris._

_"Oh, I wish I was Chris, but I'm not. Have I ever lied to you?" There was a glint of evil in his eyes. The demons were milling around Chris, each of them hoping to be the one to finish him off._

_"Master" said one" May I kill him?"_

_"NO!" said Wyatt. "I must do it. I must kill him. I am the only one. He will die. I am the only one who can kill him. It must be I, as he is far too powerful for you all. Do not be so foolish!" The demon backed off._

_"Yes, Master"_

_"Yes, Master", intoned all the other demons._

_Chris had closed his eyes, and a look of complete despair was passing over his face. It was fleeting, but Wyatt caught it, and played on it. _

_"Ahh, my dearest little brother is scared. He knows that he is going to die. It would be a pity to kill him quickly; he would hardly suffer that way. No. It is important that he dies slowly, a little darklighter poison perhaps, and while he is dying, I could play images in his head of me killing his loved ones. His cousins, his aunts, his mother. How does that sound Chris, how about tonight? You haven't been on a date for years. Prehaps tonight, you can have a date with and acquaintance of mine, her name is Death." The grin on his face as Chris endured torture was a mixture of pleasure and excitement. Phoebe would have been disgusted, had she not been an empath. She could feel a tinge of sadness as Wyatt watched his brother writhing. She was still disgusted though, how could he do something like that o his own brother?_

_Chris looked into his brother's eyes. "Wyatt, I know that you can feel it. You want to be good, stop fighting. You are good. You can be good, and you know it. You are sorry for all you have done. Why can't you see it?" Wyatt showed no emotion._

_"Brother, you are far too soft."_

_"Don't call me brother. As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother."_

_"Tiny powerless Chris getting angry now is he. You know that's naughty. You have to be careful who you challenge, a little bit of orbing and telekinesis won't save you."_

_"Wyatt, I don't need you to save me," Chris said, and flicked his hands. Wyatt froze. He waved his hand. A golden slit appeared. "Penelope Cleaner, Pia, Patricia and Phyllis Dean__" Chris whispered names into the hole._

_"Chris?" She heard four wavering voices, as four girls stepped out of the hole. The first looked about a year younger that Chris. The other three were triplets, and were about twelve. "Where's mum?" The three voices asked in unison._

_"Aunty Phoebe is at home. You're in the past. They don't know you guys exist yet, but I'm sure that they'll understand. You'll be safe, I promise. I need you guys to help me send Wyatt back to our time. He could do more damage here, and you can help ma save him" Then girls smiled at Chris, even Penny._

_"We knew you'd help us," they said. _

_End Flash Forward_

Phoebe opened her eyes. That had been one of the longest vision's she'd had in ages. Chris and Leo had noticed she was there, apparently sometime during her vision. "What did you see?" Asked Chris.

"I saw… you. You were fighting Wyatt. He was torturing you. Then you brought four girls from the future, while Wyatt was frozen. Their names were Penelope Cleaner, Pia, Patricia and Phyllis Dean they asked where their mum was and you said that Aunt Phoebe was at home. Then you asked them to help you sent Wyatt back to the future. Then the vision ended."

Chris nodded. "I thought so, but I couldn't be sure" He looked at Leo. "We can't tell them all about Phoebe's vision. It s inevitable, and has to come. Otherwise Penny, Pia, Patty, and Phil might die." Phoebe listened, and she nodded.

"Do you know how to do that thing; I mean bring them from the future?"

"I did, but I need a little more practise"

"Well, practise then" she said, and Leo and Chris nodded.

"I will" He orbed out, without so much as a word. Phoebe and Leo stood on top of the GGB for a while, Phoebe replaying the vision over in her head, and Leo thinking about his sons.

Piper was in the attic when Chris orbed in. "Hey Chris" she said pleasantly.

"Hi mum," he said, not looking at her. He went to a cupboard, and got out some crystals. Placing them in a circle and saying a few words over them, quickly he sat down. Piper watched utterly confused as Chris waved his hand over and over again. Once or twice in the whole hour she sat watching him, she saw whisks of pale gold that stayed for a few moments. All of a sudden, Chris froze up. His body went rigid, and he started convulsing violently.

"LEO" Piper called desperately.

Leo orbed in, and Phoebe was by his side. He looked around, and saw Chris. Without a second thought, he plunged his hand through the barrier that was protecting his magic from escaping. Apparently it wouldn't let any magic in either. Leo's arm hit the shield, penetrating it, not moments later he pulled it out. His arm was ugly and orange. There was dead skin lying on top of it, and puss was already visible. Pain that he could remember experiencing faintly revived itself in his mind. He could remember, but it bordered on his mind, a faint shadow eluding his capture. He orbed away quickly, and came back, arm as good as new. "We can't go in there," he said glumly.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, as a golden slit opened fully. It held. As if in a dream, Chris put his hand through. It disappeared. Suddenly it reappeared, holding something that they couldn't see. He put it back. He was leaning over into the hole, both arms stretched fully. A smile dawned on his face. Slowly and careful, he pulled his arms to himself. Holding in them he had a child. The child was about two to three years old. It was male, and had red hair, and brown eyes. A smile played on his lips, as one did on Chris's. Both pairs of lips moved rapidly, then Chris slowly lowered the child into the golden slit, though reluctantly.

Chris was now acting okay, and as if nothing had happened. But they had all seen everything. Chris was losing concentration, and they could feel it. Soon, he gave up altogether. He broke the circle, saying nothing to the girls or Leo. He did something rather surprising, in fact. He closed his eyes, and held out his hand. Wyatt orbed at his feet. He smiled up at him, giggling. Chris hauled him up, and gave him to Piper. "You've all been ignoring him ever since you found out he was evil in the future. That won't help much, and beside, he's not going to be evil, because I'm going to save him." He orbed out, leaving a surprised and dismayed Piper holding Wyatt, nearly ready to drop him, like he was a piece of rubbish.


	5. Another Secret

**Secrets Within.**

**Chapter 5: Another Secret**

Wyatt sat whimpering in his play pen. He could feel evil magic at work, and his family was ignoring him. Instead, they were paying attention to the strange man, Chris. He trusted Chris but could tell that Chris resented him sometimes. He wanted for his mother to love him, but he could feel the waves of disgust that she sent him. She knew something that made him hate her. Chris was an interesting man, and he was really nice to his mother.

He could feel Chris, calling him. He orbed to Chris's feet. He looked up at him, and laughed. Chris hauled him up. He felt comfortable; he wanted to stay there for awhile. But he knew that it wouldn't last long. With a final silent whimper, he was handed to his mother.

"You've all been ignoring him ever since you found out he was evil in the future. That won't help much, and beside, he's not going to be evil, because I'm going to save him." He heard Chris say. So that was why Chris sometimes resented him. Well he made up his mind. I won't be evil. He said to himself, over and over. I want Chris to like me.

For some time this occupied his mind, and he blocked out some of the mean feelings his mother was having toward him. He felt so uncomfortable being held in his mother's disgusted arms, so he orbed out, and onto the floor. He crawled around the attic, gurgling.

There was a circle of crystals, lying on the floor. He could smell Chris's magic, residing within its confines. Curios, he tugged at it. A finishing spell was left incomplete, and he reached within for the part of Chris that he could always feel. He used this to reopen it. It was like a portal. He didn't notice the stares he was getting from his parents and aunts. He peered through the crack, and saw a little boy, a little older than him, playing with its mother. The boy looked strange. He had red hair and brown eyes. "When's daddy coming back mummy?" he said.

"I don't know, Harry," said the woman. "I wish he came more often too, I wish that you could've gone with him when he went to the past. Maybe you would have been safe then. Maybe Chris would have been able to look after you" The woman didn't seem to notice Wyatt looking in at them.

"But mummy" Harry said. "I want daddy, Uncle Wyatt keeps scaring me. Daddy will make him disappear." The little boy made motions with his hands. "Kaboom!" he shouted, pretending to blow something up.

"Uncle Wyatt? When did you last see him? Don't go near him, Harry, he's dangerous." Wyatt could see the look of fear on the woman's face when Harry mentioned Uncle Wyatt.

"He said that he would kill me if Daddy didn't come home soon. I told him that daddy would kaboom him," The woman laughed, but at the same time she went white with fear.

"Next time you see daddy, tell him what you told me today, Harry. Okay?" Harry nodded.

"Yes mummy" Wyatt didn't want to watch anymore. He had a sick feeling that he was seeing the future, and that 'Uncle Wyatt' was him. He closed up the spell, and looked at his mother. She was looking at him strangely. He had an idea

"Wyatt wants Harry"

"Who's Harry darling'

"Harry" he insisted. "Want Harry"

"Darling, I can't get you Harry if I don't know who he is"

He pouted. He wanted Harry, and he wanted Harry now. He made a split second decision. Tears came easily to his eyes, using a technique he had perfected ages ago. "Harrryyyyyyyyyy" he cried. He was turning the waterworks up to their max. "H-h-harrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy"

His mother tried to comfort him, but he found that he could no longer like her embrace. He kept crying. His mother was rocking him, bouncing him, patting his back, offering him sweets, everything, but he wouldn't stop crying.

Chris was at the GGB. He was flying, like usual. He felt something. He flew to the edge, rather suddenly. He heard a sound. A man stood behind him. The man grinned evilly. Chris still hadn't noticed. Demons, thousands of them shimmered in.

The man executed a command. "Go" he said. Chris heard that. He whirled around. A look of fear met his face. The man was standing directly behind him. It was Wyatt. Chris faced his brother. The demons threw fireballs at him. Instead of deflecting them like he could, he orbed. They all missed him. He reappeared in exactly the same place.

"Wyatt, can't we at least talk?" Said Chris dodging another fireball. Wyatt laughed at him. He called his hit men off, 'just for a while' he said. "So like you my brother, wanting to resolve this peacefully. You know that you will die. You will die because I will kill you the same way I killed mum, and Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige. I will kill you like I killed your precious Penelope."

Chris gasped, "You killed Penny?"

Wyatt laughed evilly. "Of course I did. You didn't really think that I would let a Charmed one live? That's why I came to get you"

Chris focused his powers, trying to sense something from him. "You're lying!" he said.

"Oh, I wish I was Chris, but I'm not. Have I ever lied to you?" There was a glint of evil in his eyes. The demons were milling around Chris, each of them hoping to be the one to finish him off.

"Master" said one" May I kill him?"

"NO!" said Wyatt. "I must do it. I must kill him. I am the only one. He will die. I am the only one who can kill him. It must be I, as he is far too powerful for you all. Do not be so foolish!" The demon backed off.

"Yes, Master"

"Yes, Master", intoned all the other demons.

Chris closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. If he revealed that he had his powers back, Wyatt would make sure that all his loved ones died. He was scared, for a while.

"Ahh, my dearest little brother is scared. He knows that he is going to die. It would be a pity to kill him quickly; he would hardly suffer that way. No. It is important that he dies slowly, a little darklighter poison perhaps, and while he is dying, I could play images in his head of me killing his loved ones. His cousins, his aunts, his mother. How does that sound Chris, how about tonight? You haven't been on a date for years. Prehaps tonight, you can have a date with and acquaintance of mine, her name is Death." Chris writhed in pain, as Wyatt tortured him. He was now terrified, but the only way for his loved ones to live was to sacrifice himself. He had no mind for this; he even blocked Phoebe's vision from his mind. He drew himself up.

Chris looked into his brother's eyes. "Wyatt, I know that you can feel it. You want to be good, stop fighting. You are good. You can be good, and you know it. You are sorry for all you have done. Why can't you see it?" Wyatt showed no emotion.

"Brother, you are far too soft."

"Don't call me brother. As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother." Chris was angry. How dare he! He was no brother, for no-one could treat their brother this way.

"Tiny powerless Chris getting angry now is he. You know that's naughty. You have to be careful who you challenge, a little bit of orbing and telekinesis won't save you." Chris hated pretending that he had no powers. He hated it so much; it was hard to stop himself from using them to protect himself. In the past few weeks, they had become as easy to him as breathing, and he used them without thinking. He thought now though. Within a few seconds he had analysed the situation. He remembered Phoebe's premonition.

"Wyatt, I don't need you to save me," Chris said, and flicked his hands. Wyatt froze. He waved his hand. A golden slit appeared. "Penelope Cleaner, Pia, Patricia and Phyllis Dean" Chris whispered names into the hole.

"Chris?" Four girls stepped out of the hole. He smiled widely at them. For a second, he had been sure that they were dead, and that his reading had been wrong. But they were alive. "Where's mum?" The three voices asked in unison.

"Aunty Phoebe is at home. You're in the past. They don't know you guys exist yet, but I'm sure that they'll understand. You'll be safe, I promise. I need you guys to help me send Wyatt back to our time. He could do more damage here, and you can help ma save him" Then girls smiled at Chris, even Penny.

"We knew you'd help us," they said.

"I can only help you, if you help me." Together the five pushed Wyatt and his minions through the hole. Dusting off his hands, Chris quickly explained his situation to the four. When they were all satisfied that their questions had been answered, they orbed into the Haliwell attic. Or rather, Chris orbed himself into the attic, and Penelope followed him straight afterward, with the others.

Chris orbed in, and Wyatt immediately stopped crying. He orbed to Chris. Chris grabbed him, almost toppling over, and four girls orbed behind him. "Chris!" said Piper. "Thank god you came! Wyatt just wouldn't shut up! He kept crying something about wanting a Harry…"

"Harry?" Interrupted Chris Then girls that had orbed in behind him seemed more alert. "Where's Harry? How does Wyatt even know Harry? What happened?"

"Chris, relax. As far as we can tell, 'Harry' is perfectly fine."

"How does Wyatt know Harry?" He demanded, going completely white.

"Well, Wyatt was crawling around on the floor, and he went into your circle, and he tugged something. Then the gold thing that you conjured earlier opened, and he was looking through it. Then he started screaming for Harry." Said Paige.

Chris looked at one of the girls behind him "Pia?" he asked, and one of the triplets nodded.

"Yep, what they said"

He nodded thoughtfully. "I left the spell so that it would only open if Harry, or you guys, were in danger. It would show me, or whoever it was that opened it the person in danger. If Wyatt saw Harry, then it means that Harry is in danger"

Piper looked confused "Who," she asked "Is Harry, and who are these girls that you've just brought here?"

"First things first," said Chris. "This is Penelope Cleaner, but if you don't want to explode, I advise that you call her Penny, These are Pia, Patricia and Phyllis Dean, but call them Pia, Patty and Phil"

"Hey mum!" The triplets said to Phoebe

"Hello, Mum" said Penny to Paige

"Penny?" Said Paige.

"Dean?" said Phoebe, excited "As in Jason Dean?"

Pia, Patty and Phil looked at each other, eyes rolling, "Just like our mum" they said, "She just finds out she has three daughters, and all she can think about is our father"

"Creepy…" said Piper, referring to the way the girls spoke at exactly the same time, had the same expressions on their faces, and even flicked their heads at the end of the sentences, that, and that she couldn't tell which one was which. "Now that we know who's who... or not" she looked in the triplet's direction "Can you tell us who Harry is?"

"Not now" said Chris "I have to go get him, or Wyatt might"

Before anyone could stop him, he had waved his hand and jumped through the portal.

Harry and his mother were eating their dinner. Chris suddenly appeared in the room.

"Chris!"

"Daddy"

"Hey Harry, hey sweetie" Chris smiled.

"Harry's in danger. Chris, Wyatt wants him"

"I know, that's why I came, I have to take him with me Rosie"

"Daddy, Uncle Wyatt said that he would kill me if you didn't come home soon. I told him that you would kaboom him"

"You're going to be fine, Harry, just fine. You're coming to the past with me, how'd you like that? You can meet Grandma, and Grandpa, and you can meet uncle Wyatt as a baby? How does that sound?" Harry was nodding enthusiastically, and Chris turned to Rosie "Are you sure you won't come, Rosie, I'm sure mum won't mind"

She shook her head. "I'm sure your mother's got enough to worry abut with six people from the future, let alone seven"

Chris smiled, "I just hope you'll be alright"

"I will be, Wyatt wouldn't try to use me to get to you, and he knows how dangerous that could be. He thinks that if you get too angry with him, your powers might unbind," Chris smiled knowingly.

"Alright" he said "Bye sweetie" he kissed Rosie's cheek. He straightened up, and held out his hands to Harry. Harry orbed to him. They disappeared, leaving only a golden light, emanating from where they had stood.

Chris re-emerged from the portal, a little boy in his hands. Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil, and Wyatt recognised the child. "Harry!" Thaey all said at once.

"This is the acclaimed Harry?" Asked piper

"Isn't he a little small?" asked Paige,

"Mum! Aunty Piper!" scolded Penny "Be nice"

Phoebe looked understanding "Well, he is Wyatt's age so I do understand now why Wyatt wanted him so much"

Harry heard her say Wyatt. "Do they mean Uncle Wyatt, Daddy?" Harry asked Chris.

"They do" he affirmed, "Go play with him" he indicated Wyatt, and Harry orbed over and started chatting.

"Uncle Wyatt?" repeated Phoebe

"Daddy?" asked Piper

"Uh… yeah"

"I think you forgot to mention something, kiddo" Paige said, laughing

"I think so!" said Piper

"Maybe we should wait for Leo…" he sad creeping away.

"Fine! I'll get him" said Piper "LEO"

Chris groaned as Leo orbed in.

"Your son has some explaining to do" she said, to Leo "We now have six people from the future, including Chris"

"Where'd they all come from, and who are they?"

"Well. We have Penny Cleaner, Pia, Patty and Phil Dean, and Harry Haliwell."

"Who are…"

"Paige's daughter, Phoebe's triplets, and my son." Interrupted Chris

"Your son?"

"Harry" he indicated the boy playing with Wyatt. "Harry, come here" he said to him. Harry orbed.

"Daddy, Uncle Wyatt's _nice_ in this time"

"Yes, he is. Harry, this is your grandma, and your grandpa, and your great aunts, Phoebe and Paige"

"Hello Granny and Gramps, Gweat Auny Phoebe, Gweat Auny Paige"

They all laughed at Harry's pronunciation of 'Great Aunty' "Go play" said Chris, and he orbed over to Wyatt again.

"Last week, I only had one son, who was nearly two years old. Now I have two sons, and a grandson!" Leo was blown over, as was Piper

"Don't forget four nieces!" piped up the triplets.

"How the hell do they do that?" mused Piper

"We have a telepathic bond, so we can say exactly the same thing, as we think it."

"But how do you move in sync"

"We don't know, we've always done it" Chris looked at them eyebrows raised.

"Stop annoying them, if you want me to take you on a tour tomorrow"

"Tour! Isn't that kinda personal gainy? And dangerous?"

"We'll be invisible, and it's not personal gain, we have a mission to complete at the same time." Piper nodded

"And who will be babysitting Harry and Wyatt, because we are coming too"

"No, you're not, mum, and Harry can come with me. This tour is strictly for future people only."

She frowned at him. "That's not quite fair. And I don't think that Harry will be much a help on any mission."

"Harry's coming. I'm not going to leave him here, where any random demon could come and get him without me knowing while I'm gone"

"Honestly Chris, we won't let 'any random demon' get him. We can look after him if a demon comes" Chris raised his eyebrows, and so did Penny, Pia, Patty, and Phil.

"I doubt it," said Penny.

"Why do you seem so sure that we can't keep the demons away from him?"

"Trust us, you can't" said all the future people, minus Harry.

Piper looked hurt. Chris relented "You can look after him tonight, while the rest of us future people do something, if you can keep the demons away from him, you can look after him tomorrow, if you still want to" He froze, hearing something. "I've gotta go, Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil, look after Harry for me okay?" They nodded, looking Chris straight in the eyes, as he orbed out. The moment he had gone, there was a deadly silence in the room, apart from Harry's constant jabbering. "And then my mummy told you to go away and 'Kaboom' she threw a ball of anergy at you, and den my daddy orbed in, coz you were gonna kill mummy but daddy stopped you, and you let mummy go" Penny smiled, remembering the day. That was when they had met Rosie. Chris had saved her and they had formed a bond. It had been when Wyatt was still half good.

"Harry," she said gently "I don't think that you should be telling Wyatt all the bad things he's done. Will do I mean, tell him something else"

Harry immediately started yakking again, this time about some demon or another. Penny realised her mistake immediately. "Not that either Harry!" she exclaimed. But it was too late.

The demon kind of which he had been speaking had just shimmered into the room. Hey headed for Harry. Harry saw them, and greeted them like he knew them very well. "My daddy says that you smell! But I say that you're ugly!" he said.

"Not like that, Harry!" said Penny.

"You'll just make them angry" Said the triplets

Harry smiled widely at them. He waved his hand and a demon came sailing closer to him. He seemed to be inspecting it. Then the clan saw that he was actually strangling their friend. They shimmered next to him, and grabbed his hands. "No!" Cried the future girls. Harry was still smiling at the demons.

Wyatt looked worried. "Harry!" Harry saw Wyatt. He grinned at him, and orbed to him. Wyatt immediately put up his shield, covering him and Harry. Harry looked disappointed, and frowned at Wyatt. It seemed they were having a telepathic conversation. Harry sighed, a little cute sigh. He waved his hands. The demons vanished. All seven P's gaped at him. "Where'd the demon's go, Harry?" Asked Penny.

"Uncle Wyatt says that demons bad. He says that my daddy helps destroy them, and so does his mummy. Uncle Wyatt says that demons are dangerous, and I should stay away from them."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penny, Pia, Patty, and Phil looked surprised "Wyatt said that?" all of them said at thee same time, and the latter four "And Harry listened" Harry started telling them all about every demon he'd ever met, resulting in an assortment of confused demons, some of them ghosts, appearing in the attic. Harry said "I forgot how to make them go away" he giggled. "Daddy" Chris orbed in. He saw the assortment of demons.

He sighed deeply "Harry," he scolded affectionately. He waved his hand, and the demons all disappeared.

"Why'd you let them live, why didn't you vanquish them?" asked Piper

"Relax, mum, I battle some of them in future, and I don't want the future being stuffed up"

"Why don't you just send every demon you ever face away"

"Because, it's impractical, they come back if you do that"

"Daddy! Uncle Wyatt says that you must be clever!"

"Yes, ahh… thanks… I think"

Later that night, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had decided that they wouldn't look after Harry, because that many demons would really be a problem. Chris had explained that it was one of Harry's powers that, if he was thinking of a demon, or said it's name aloud, it would appear, weather it was dead or alive, it would come to him. He explained it wAs one of his new powers and that it wasn't completely in control yet. "Hell, I was ten when I got that power, and it took me a month to control that power!" He's only two and a bit, it's going to take him a bit longer than a month."

Penny laughed, remembering when Chris had first gotten that power. He hadn't gone to school for a month, because one day when he did, fifty demons had come in. The rest of the students at magic school weren't used to so many demons, and many had proved useless. Chris couldn't even actually stay on earth, and had been sent Up There. He'd gotten his power under control, but the elders had gotten very tired of vanquishing demons, and given him the power to send them away. Then they'd slept for a further month. Chris had been in great demand all over the world, because the elders and whitelighters couldn't help any witches. So Chris told them that he had decided not to go out. Harry was still jabberng on, about demons, but itt seemed that when Chris was in the room, the demons couldn't be conjured. It was part of a spell Chris had placed, which was bound to him and Rosie, it meant that his power wuldn't work if either of them were in the room, unless they wished it. Harry and Wyatt really liked each other, which was totally different in the future, even thpough Harry kept telling Wyatt about all his sins, to Pipers distress. Some of the things Harry recounted were so horrible that she puked, other, she accidently released some of Chris's powers once sending boiling coffee over Harry and Wyatt, who had needed to be healed by Chris.


	6. Touring the OldWorld

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Six: Touring the Old-world**

Chris, Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil and Harry all got up really early the next morning. They all got up before anyone else, as they knew that the Charmed Ones, Wyatt and Leo would try and stop them. They all gathered in Chris's room. It was arranged that Chris would be the only one Orbing, as the others could easily get lost, or the Orbing may be a little off, and they might get separated. Chris orbed them all to a place where none of them had ever been before, well, they had sortof. It was like a desert. It was strangely serene, of course they had all been there, just never when there was no demons fighting witches. In 2026 it was prime real estate, for battling on. It was in Wyatt's possession at the current time, and he used it as a grounds for mass torturing. Chris remembered some of the demons he had seen there, and apparently, so did Harry. They appeared. Chris rolled his eyes. He got Harry to send the demons away. Once that was done, Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil and Himself standing in a circle. Harry was on his back. They started running around really quickly, faster and faster, until their bodies were blurred. While they ran, they chanted.

_Tower of the secrets past_

_Come to us to show at last_

_Through blood of witch_

_And blood of protector_

_Through blood of mortal_

_And Blood of Three_

_And to us Protective Watcher come_

_And through our bloods we will succumb_

_To save the fate of our fathers_

_From the fate of our brothers_

As they chanted, a tower rose slowly from the ground. It was stone, and in the ancient script, the words: _the prophesised ones will call me out of time_ it stood there, looming over them, taking their breaths away. There was a door, where Chris stood. He signalled them to be silent. Slowly he opened the door; it creaked vociferously as he placed his foot on a wooden floorboard, which should have rotted millions of years ago.

When they were all inside Chris spoke in hushed tones "We are in the tower of time. We successfully called up the tower of time, which means that we can save all of humanity." Smiles broke out on their faces. "I want to try something," he said, and they were silent, as Chris held his eyes shut and opened the door to the tower. As the door swung open, they realised that they were no longer in 2004.

They weren't in 2026 either though. They were in 2016. They could see Chris and Wyatt, playing with a football. Wyatt kicked the ball, and it went a bit off course. It orbed to Chris's foot, hitting it square on the end, it booted high into the sky. Chris and Wyatt stood there, tapping their feet impatiently, waiting for it to fall. It didn't. Chris got too bored, and orbed it down. Penny then came into the backyard, and called them to dinner. Three giggling identical girls were astral projecting in and out. An older girl walked out of the manor, and told the astral projections to stay inside for dinner. "Yes, Petal" they said, and disappeared. Petal walked back inside the house. Chris slammed the door shut, a single tear running down his face 'Petal' he whispered. When he opened the door again they were in 2004.

They were all blinking furiously, trying to stop the tears that came when they thought of Petal. "We have to shrink the tower again," said Pia, Patty, and Phil.

"How do we do that?" asked Chris

"Say the spell backwards," said Penny. They nodded

"Srehtorb ruo fo etaf eht morf

Serhtaf ruo fo etaf eht evas ot

Bmuccus lliw ew sdoolb ruo hguorht dna…" the tower still stood, as clear as day.

"I don't think it worked," said Chris, stating the obvious

"No, It didn't" said Pia, Patty and Phil.

Chris got out his pen and paper. He sat for a moment, chewing the end of his pen, and then he quickly wrote down something. He showed it to the others.

"That should work," they said.

_"Tower of the secrets, past_

_Away from us you'll go at last_

_Through blood of witch_

_And blood of protector_

_Through blood of mortal_

_And Blood of Three_

_And from us protective watcher, go _

_Let us get on with our destiny, so_

_Your offered help we don't yet need,_

_So wait for us to do our deed._" They finished saying the words, and the tower sunk deep into the sands of time. Chris orbed them away, deciding on something more 'normal' for the next place they would visit. They orbed into a Hong Kong elevator. It was vacant, thankfully. Chris looked at the dial. They were going to the ninth floor. The Elevator stopped, and the doors opened. There was a familiar looking man, waiting when the elevator opened.

"Chris?" asked the man.

"Jason" he acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" he looked around nervously. "Who are all these people?"

"They're from the future, like me"

"You're from the future?"

"Yes, I'm Piper's son… but that's not important, Jason, see, let me introduce you too some people."

Jason looked around "Are these people magic too?"

"In a manner of speaking, alright. This is Penelope Cleaner, she's Paige's Daughter from the future, these are Pia, Patricia and Phyllis Dean, and they're Phoebe's Daughters from the future-"

"Dean?"

"Hi, Dad" They piped up, at once

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating"

"You're not. And this is my son Harry"

"Your son? Hold on. You're telling me that I marry Phoebe in the future, and we have three girls, Paige marries someone Cleaner and they have a daughter, you're Piper and Leo's son, and you have a son, and all these people just came from the future?"

"That's what I'm telling you. How'd you like to travel with us today?"

"Um…"

"We take that as a yes, Dad," said the triplets. Jason fainted. Chris dragged Jason into the elevator. Quickly he healed him. Jason came to.

"It wasn't a dream," he said, sounding slightly sick.

Harry orbed over to him "Hello Gweat Uncle Jason"

Jason closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Please, why are you doing this to me. Leave me alone!"

A demon shimmers in and throws a fireball at Jason, who is quickly protected by Pia, Patty and Phil levitating, and grabbing his hands. His feet dangle just overtop of where the fireball hit. He is quivering. Chris throws an energy ball at the demon. The demon vanishes. He shimmers back in behind them. The elevator doors open, and they do not notice, due to the fact that they are fighting. No-one is waiting for the elevator, so that's good. Harry levitates, and flies to behind the demon. He kicks him on the head, knocking him out. Pia, Patty and Phil astral project to the book, while Chris freezes time. They re-appear with a potion in hand.

"We have to throw this at him, but not while he's frozen."

Chris unfreezes time. The demon is lying there, and Jason is staring at it in fear, his eyes wide like saucepans. Chris throws the potion at a demon, and a lady walking past sees.

"Ahh!" she screams, and runs. Then she turns slowly around, and makes her way back to the lift, to make sure that she was seeing correctly. She looks carefully into the elevator, and saw an astounding sight. Several people were floating; one was holding a ball of fire in his hand. There was a cloaked figure lying dead on the floor, and revealing only its face, which was, too say the least, disfigured. Then in the corner, looking as terrified as she was was a man who she recognised as Jason Dean. Then, as if they had never been there, they vanished in a swirl of pretty blue lights. "Ahh." She says puts her hand to her head and fainted dead on the floor. A cleaner emerges from the elevator. He waves his hand over her head, and she awakens, but sees no cleaner. "What a queer place to sleep!" she exclaims "And what queer dream's I've been having." She gets into the lift, and pressed the button that would ensure that the elevator would stop at level 15.

Chris had orbed them all to the middle of Antarctica. They all were shivering slightly, apart from Jason, who had no magical protection from the cold. He was doing far more that merely shivering, he had turned blue, and little icicles had formed on the end of his nose. "C-c-can I-I-I h-h-have a jump-p-per?" he asked through chattering teeth.

Chris gasped "Sorry! I forgot you don't have magic yet!" He quickly coated him in a heat spell.

"Yet?" asked Jason

Pia, Patty, Phil, Penny, and Chris all shook their heads "Future consequences" they all crowed "We can't tell you"

Jason rolled his eyes. They all laughed, his reaction was similar to that of the girls when they were told future consequences. "Stuff future consequences," he said "Telling me I have three daughters changes the future, doesn't it?"

They all grimaced "Yes and no" seeing Jason's confused expression, they elaborated "The future is very delicate, what it holds, though difficult to change in some cases, is often changed in ways it shouldn't be, by people who make mistakes. Telling someone that you're from the future in some cases is extremely dangerous, as the people can pressure you to tell them about the future, and say, if someone finds out they die in the future, they'd try to change that, and by changing that, lots of worse things might happen, because that person might have been fated to die. Then they didn't it would stuff up the whole timeline, it's like that movie, back to the future, remember when he brought that magazine with the winners of all the races in his times back, and then some guy found it, used it to bet, and won millions, changing the whole timeline for the worse? That's how easy it is to change the timeline in the wrong direction, the other way, however is a lot harder."

"Oh" said Jason, only slightly understanding what they meant. They sort of reminded him of Phoebe. The way they spoke, tiny things like that. "Alright. I'll come with you today, but please can you drop me back at Hong Kong later?"

They nodded, a little sadly.

They moved slowly around. Glaciers were floating all around them. Harry giggled, seeing an iceberg that represented a manticores head, and orbed over to it. He was sitting right on it's peak. Chris looked around for him, as he hadn't seen where he had gone. Neither had any of the girls or Jason. He laughed again, and Chris sighted him, touching Jason lightly on the arm he orbed. When he got to Harry, he stared right into his eyes.

_Harry, you know I told you to stay with me!_

_But it looked like a manticore Daddy! I wanted to see it closer up!_

_A manticore you say?_

_Yeah, can't you see it?_

_Now that you mention it, I can_

_Well I think that it's real ugly Daddy, can I smash it?_

_No Harry, I think it's the place we've been looking for._

_Yay!_

Harry cheered out loud as well as silently. Chris nodded to Penelope, who promptly orbed over with the triplets. Jason is looking a little afraid by now, thinking that he was stuck with a bunch of crazies. Pia, Patty and Phil looked at Chris for affirmation, who nodded. Holding hands, they levitated high above it. They closed their eyes, as if using empathy, and suddenly let the levitation stop, as if they had lost all their powers mid-levitation. Jason watched as they plummeted, thinking of the pain they would experience when they hit the ground. But they never did. Just as they were about to strike the manticore shaped iceberg, they dissolved and vanished into the iceberg.

"Your turn, Harry" said Chris, and Harry levitated and dropped, like Pia, Patty and Phil. The same happened when He hit the floor. Then Chris and Penny grabbed either of Jason's hands and began levitating. "NO!" He shouted, "Let me go, please! I want to go home!" He was breathing heavily, nearly hyperventilating. He was falling. And suddenly he felt himself dissolving and being remade, a bit like orbing, but a lot less nice. He was shaking when her reappeared in a small, ice cold, see through room. "Couldn't we have just climbed on top of it?" he asked "And where are we?"

"I'll answer the second question first. We just came through the mortal entrance to the underworld, which can only be activated by dropping more than 100m onto the tip of the manticore head. I think I answered your other question as well then, Uncle Jason"

Jason nodded thoughtfully, then, "The UNDERWORLD! You brought me to the home of all EVIL!"

"Ya, we did, sorry Dad," said Pia, Patty and Phil

Jason was positively shaking, his knees were wobbling so badly that they were clanging together and making a loud noise in the otherwise silent room. His skin had turned a sickly pale, and his teeth were chattering. "You really are going to have to get used to this Dad, it's not that scary!"

"N-n-n-not-t-t-t th-th-that scar-r-r-ry?"

"It's just a few demons dad; you're acting like you've never seen a demon before!"

"He hasn't"

"Oh, yea, sorry"

They continued on, walking as quietly as possible through the underworld. Harry was even quiet, which was quite an achievement. As they were walking, Chris thought he saw something. He turned quickly back, and confirmed his suspicions. Wyatt, the baby, was sitting, struggling against bonds that tied him. Quickly Chris orbed Wyatt to him. The demons that had been guarding him saw where he disappeared to, and charged at them. Quickly they orbed out, and reappeared in the Haliwell foyer. Jason was even whiter than before, if possible. Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Piper had just walked in as well.

"You found Wyatt!" Exclaimed Piper, grabbing him and hugging him to her. Wyatt orbed out of her grip and back to Chris. Piper looked crestfallen. Phoebe was looking at the group, which had gotten quite large. Chris, Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil, Harry, Wyatt… and Jason! "Jason!" she exclaimed, causing everyone in the vicinity to look at her.

"What?" she said to the ten pairs of eyes that were staring at her. "Jason!" she repeated, "You came back!" She runs over to him and hugs him, smiling.

Jason is looking uncomfortable, and Pia, Patty and Phil say to Phoebe "Actually, he didn't come back, we kinda went to Hong Kong, and got him, and took him to the underworld" they laughed here "He was shitting himself!"

Phoebe looked disappointed "So you didn't come back?" she asked Jason sadly.

Jason shook his head, but he couldn't resist her, she was too lovely "But I can if you want me too" he said.

Phoebe smiled "I do, Jason" she said, leaning into him and kissing him.

"Get a room!" exclaimed everyone else in the house. Phoebe and Jason didn't hear them. They had eyes and ears to only themselves. As their kiss deepened, Pia, Patty and Phil decided that they didn't want to see this

"Eeewwww!" the groaned "Chris, get rid of them!"

Chris laughed, "Alright" and with a wave of his hand, they were orbed into Phoebe's bedroom.

"Chris?" asked Piper

"What?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but Harry doesn't look like Bianca and you _were _going to marry her… so what really happened?"

"Bianca!" Chris spat "She was evil. Nothing at all like Rosie."

Piper prompted him to go on. Reluctantly and with menace he answered, "Her and Wyatt put a spell on me, to make me think I loved her. Rosie knew that she could do nothing, so she let them. It was really hard for her. When Bianca died the spell broke. And then I remembered Harry and Rosie"

Piper nodded, and saw the tears in his eyes. She knew that she couldn't comfort him.

Suddenly a swarm of demons shimmered in. They were the same ones that had had Wyatt in the underworld. Chris looked quickly at them. He didn't send them away, because he knew that he couldn't, for some reason. He orbed out quickly, everyone coming with him, bar Phoebe and Jason. (Who were still kissing in Phoebe's room) He ad been trying to orb into P3, but somehow, his magic was sent off course, and they orbed into a mall, full of people. The moment they appeared, people started screaming. "Why'd you orb us here?" asked Piper confusedly.

"I didn't. I think these demons can make it so that your powers are less accurate all the time."

"Great!" said Piper sarcastically "Just what we need. A swarm of demons in a mall, and out powers not working properly"

"No." said Leo. "What we need are the cleaners"

"You're a genius!" shouted Chris. Leo frowned. Chris started orbing all over the place, Harry was levitating, Pia, Patty, and Phil were astral projecting, and Penny was telekinetically orbing objects from around the shop.

Three men in white suits appeared. "It's the cleaners" said Leo

"Why's there three?" asked Paige

"Must be new to the job."

Paige scrutinized the men, as she knew one of them would be her future husband. She saw the two ones that she had become accustomed to, and saw nothing great about them. Then she turned to the other cleaner. He was much younger than the other two. He had brown hair, which was sort of long, wavy, but neat and it looked really cute. He had blue eyes, and was of a thin but strong build. Paige now understood why she might have married one of these men. This new cleaner was a lot better looking than the others, and come to think of it, Penny _did_ look a little bit like him, with her wavy brown hair and blue eyes. But she had more of Paige's mannerisms. Paige hadn't noticed that she was staring at him, until Penny shook her shoulder "Mum, come on, we should be going back now"

Paige shook her head, and started to walk away, looking back only once at the hot cleaner, who caught her eye and winked, she winked back, and orbed away with Penny.

When Paige got home, Piper begged Chris, Harry, Pia, Patty, Phil, and Penny to stay home for the rest of the day and not go out, but Chris was adamant, they had more to do yet, and he couldn't give up, and besides, why did he need to be home, there was no need. He went to get Jason, knocking on Phoebe's door before he entered.

"Come in" he heard Phoebe call out.

He orbed in, not being bothered with opening the door. Phoebe and Jason were sitting on her bed, looking a little sorrowful.

"Jason, are you coming, we have to take you back to Hong Kong now."

He nodded, and pecked Phoebe on the cheek, and orbed out with Chris. Soon the only people left in the manor were Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Wyatt, as Leo had had to go 'Up There' because the elders had called him.

"So" said Paige slyly "How are things with Jason, my dearest sister?"

Piper raised her eyebrows, and Phoebe laughed. "Things, 'my dearest sister', with Jason are fine. We are officially back together."

"That's great Pheebs," said Piper "How are things with you and that Cleaner, Paige?" she asked evilly

"There is nothing"  
"I don't quite believe that," said Phoebe, her eyes widening 'We know you're going to marry one of them anyway" she turned to Piper "You met the cleaner?"

"Ya, we were at a mall, and we kinda needed them. There was a new one, and Paige found it _very_ difficult to keep her eyes off him, and he her"

"Ohhhh"

"Shuddup" snapped Paige, blushing furiously.

Chris, Harry, Pia, Patty, Phil, and Penny had just dropped off Jason, who had made them promise that they would come back for him tomorrow and take him to visit Phoebe again. Now they were in a rainforest in Eastern Congo. They crept quietly, not wanting to destroy the perfect peace the forest held. They heard a branch crack. They froze. Another branch cracked, this time louder than before. Chris waved his hand, and all of them 'disappeared', or appeared to, as they went invisible, including Chris himself. A man burst through the bushes, and the look of fear on his face was intense. His eyes were wide and his brow was dripping with sweat. He ran backwards, and toppled over, landing on his back. Chris wondered what could have scared him. He soon found out. A warlock burst through, and threw a ball of fire at the him. Chris's eyes flashed.

He held up his hand. "Fire." He said softly. The fire orbed to his hand.

"So you're a witch then, boy. And your whitelighter is here to sav you. Well guess what. He won't get to. You are about to die, and your whitelighter can't do anything about it."

The boy quivered "I – I don't know what you mean." He said

"Sure you don't, witch. You know nothing." He conjured another ball of fire. He caught the man looking at it fearfully. "Oh, no, this isn't how I'm going to kill you. This is just for fun."

The man looked as though he had given up completely "Okay. I'm a witch. But you'll wish you'd never messed with me" he said. He threw up his hands, and the warlock laughed.

"You can't blow me up. I have an anti blow shield on, stupid."

The man tried again, this time pretending to wring it's neck. The warlock was being strangled, and he choked. Fighting back, the warlock threw random fireballs at him. Both were lying on the ground, half dead.

Chris had had enough. He threw an energy ball at the warlock. It exploded. The man lay panting. Chris stayed invisible, but leaned over the man. He healed him.

The man sat up. "Who's there?" he asked. Chris gasped in recognition. It was one of his old best friend from school. He hadn't known that George was a witch. And how did George get here anyway?

"George?" he asked, not remembering that he was invisible.

"Chris?" asked George "Where are you?"

"Ooops!" said Chris. He quickly took off his invisibility cloak.

"What the? How'd you do that, are you a witch too?"

"Sortof. Half witch, half whitelighter. Hold on." He unveiled Pia, Patty, Phil, Penny and Harry.

"More witches?" he asked "And who's the little kid?"

"Yep, more witches, and as for, 'the little kid', that's my son, Harry"

"You have a kid?" he asked, and Chris nodded the affirmative

"So, is your whole family witches?"

"Yep!" he said proudly. "Runs in th family. Especially telekinesis, time freezing, and premonitions."

"Cool. I'm the only one in my family."

"Cool. Do you wanna come on a tour with us? Future people only."

"Future people?"

"You know, people from the future."

"The future?"

Chris looked at him. "Do you even know when you are?"

"Sure. 2026"

"Uh-uh, we are in 2004"

"What! That's the time of the original Charmed ones!"

"It is." Said Chris. "It is the time of my mother and my aunts"

Goegre's mouth dropped open. "Your mum was – is – a charmed one?"

"Sure. So are their mum's." He pointed to his cousins. "And that's where we are going now. To the mansion. It's night-time. We have things to do." He grabbed George's hand, pulled Harry onto his back, and orbed out, the girls following after him.


	7. Stardusting

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Seven: Stardusting**

George, having never orbed before, staggered around, getting his balance, when they arrived at the manor. He looked around curiously, observing the scene around him silently.

"Chris!" cried a woman with long brown hair. "I've been worried sick! You really shouldn't have gone out after those demons,"

"Mum, relax," said Chris. "You shouldn't panic, it's bad for Me." he said. George came to the conclusion that this was Piper. Piper smiled down at her belly, patting a slight bulge softly.

"I know Chris, it's just..."

Chris softened, and his face was more sympathetic than George had ever seen it. "I know mum, I know. Anyway, I dare say by now the elders are fair angry with me."

Piper looked alert and confused. "Why would they be angry with you?"

"Well let's put it this way. They didn't like it when it was just one person coming from the future, namely me.

Now we have Harry, Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil, and we have just discovered that somehow George here got pulled through the portal as well. He wasn't supposed to come, but he did, so well, we have no idea of what's actually going on.

There could be hundreds of other witches from the future out there.

Not all of them will be as merciful when they find out that Wyatt was the one who destroyed all their lives. Some of them are crazed, mum. They'll want to kill Wyatt. And of course, there's all that elder bull about balance, and timelines not interfering." Chris explained

Piper sighed "Oh, Chris,"

"Mum, you don't understand. We need all of us around Wyatt at all times from now on. Hundreds of witches, who have had their lives ruined by Wyatt, will be out to stop him before he can even grow up, the moment they find out that they are in the past."

Piper looked panicky. "But Chris!" She moaned, shaking her son's shoulders. "That isn't my Wyatt! Not my Wyatt! We're going to save him! They can't kill my little boy! I swear I won't let him turn into that merciless killer" Piper was really panicking now. Her eyes were wild with fear and anxiety.

George was starting to wonder what he'd gotten himself into. This family was turning out to be stranger than he'd imagined.

First of all, they were witches.

Secondly they'd broken the rule that said Witches and Whitelighters couldn't marry.

Thirdly, they talked about time travel as if they'd done it several times.

Fourthly they were the Charmed Ones, well, some of them were anyway.

Fifthly, Chris, and his cousins, had more powers than he'd ever seen in any witch. And he hadn't known that Chris had a brother. He supposed that this was because Chris didn't want to be connected to Wyatt, who had caused his life to be so bad. But he did wish that Chris had told him, after all, they were best friends.

But then he supposed, he hadn't told Chris that he was a witch.

Chris had calmed Piper down whilst he was thinking, and now she turned to George.

"Are you okay? I assume you must be George. Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go back to your hometime."

"Uh... I'll stay here if that's alright."

"Of course it is. Now, Chris says that you're a witch. What powers exactly do you have?"

"Um... I can blow things up and telekinesis."

"Cool," said Piper, Chris, Phoebe and Paige.

"What about you guys? What powers do you have?"

"I have freezing time and blowing things up" said Piper

"I have premonitions, levitation, and empathy" Said Phoebe

"I have orbing and telekinetic orbing" said Paige

"We have telekinesis, astral projection" said Pia. "time freeze, blow up" said Patty "premonition, levitation and empathy" said Phil.

"I have Orbing, Telekinetic Stardusting, and Sensing." Penny told them

"Harry has orbing, telekinesis, call demons, send away demons, levitation and astral projection" said Chris

"What do you have Chris?"

"Um, well, I have a lot of powers, but, I haven't used a lot of them for a long time, so I'll just tell you the ones I've used recently."

"Okay..." prompted everyone, because all of them were wondering what powers Chris had.

"I have Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Future Portal, Freeze time, Element Control, Memory Wipe, Oxygen Production, Blow Up thing, Energy balls, Premonition, Cloak Location, Invisibility, Call any Demon, Send away Demon, Make People Hear Things, Shield, Flying, Protective circle, Summon Warmth, Create Food, Read Minds, Empathy, Telepathy, Truthread, Stardusting, healing... Uh... I can't remember all the others." He said sheepishly.

(Okay, I know what you're thinking. Mind Reading and Telepathy are the same thing, well, technically, they're not! Telepathy is when you can make a connection with a person, which allows you to communicate without words. Mind Reading is what it's name suggests. Reading someone's mind, often without their knowing or permission.)

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and George's mouths dropped open. Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil and Harry were used to his extensive powers, so weren't as shocked.

When Piper recovered she said to Chris. "What exactly is Stardusting?"

"Uh, Stardusting is a cleaner's power, it's sort of like their own brand of orbing"

"How'd you get it then? You have no cleaner blood in you, only Penny's got cleaner blood."

"Didn't I explain this already?"

"Not really, all you ever said was that you got every power that ever ran through your family."

"Well I suppose I had best explain, don't you?"

"Yes!" everyone chorused.

"When I was about seven... I think... I was getting some more powers, I already had orbing, and telekinesis, healing, and sensing, but I was learning to fly.

Anyway, mum took us to a Wiccan gathering, and, needless to say, there were some really weird people there. One of them was a prophet. The moment he saw me, he went into a dreamy state, and said:

'The one who is born second to the blessed,

The one whose name will save us

The one whose blood swears him to protect

The one whose power sleeps

All be powered he need, all be powered he come

The blood that runs in the veins of his kin

Will swear him his powerful fate in.'

At first, no-one understood what it meant, and mum rushed me away from 'that weirdo'. But when Dad found out about it, he checked it up with the elders, who confirmed that the guy was for real.

First, we all thought it meant Wyatt, but when mum took it to an acclaimed prophet decipher, this is what it meant:

The one who is born second to the blessed, meant the person born after the blessed, which was what we called Wyatt.

The one whose name will save us, meant that this person would save the world.

The one whose blood swears him to protect, meant that 'the one' had whitelighter blood.

The one whose power sleeps, meant the one who didn't have all their powers yet.

All be powered he need, all be powered he come, meant any power that he could ever need, he'd have

The blood that runs in the veins of his kin, which meant, anybody who married into the family, or was born into it, or whose descendants married into it, one way or the other, their blood and their powers.

Will swear him his powerful fate in, meant that these bloods would give him every power that person had.

Mum examined it several times, and finally came to the conclusion that that person was me."

Chris was looking at his feet by the time he had finished, and his face was red. Everyone else was looking at him in awe. Chris couldn't stand everyone looking at him. "Um..." he mumbled, before Stardusting away.

Leo orbed in, seeing Chris disappear.

"Where'd he go?" asked George.

"I dunno" said Piper. "But we're about to find out." She grabbed everyone's hands, and looked at her stomach. They all started Stardusting

They could feel their bodies compact up, and swirl, before they reappeared. Orbing, they all agreed (Apart from Penny, as she was used to it), was much preferable. Their heads were spinning, and they staggered around dizzily. Chris and Penny were looking at them amusedly. By the time they had all finished staggering around, Penny and Chris were both in fits of laughter.

"What?" asked Piper defensively.

"Sorry, mum" said Chris

"Sorry, Aunt Piper" said Penny

"It's just," said Chris. "That you guys looked so funny, like ducks waddling around in circles"

"Ducks?' asked Piper, raising an eyebrow.

"You know... Little fluffy things" he said. Piper still had her eyebrow raised. "Okay, I give up" he closed his eyes for a few moments, and when he opened them, he waved his hand in front of him. A hologram appeared, and it showed several ducks waddling around in circles. Chris waved his other hand, and another hologram appeared, this time it showed them all Stardusting, and then them staggering around. This just made Penny laugh even harder, she was rolling on the ground clutching her stomach. Chris was turning really red, from holding in his laughter, so he quickly chucked on his invisibility cloak. They could all hear the disembodied laughter.

"Chris" said Piper "please take off that invisibility cloak."

Chris sighed, and pulled it off after a few moments, looking perfectly calm.

"Where'd the invisibility power come from anyway?" asked Piper. "No-one in our family has ever had that power before."

"Ahh... interesting tale that,"

"Well, you gonna tell us?" said Phoebe, grinning, and sounding as if she could wait no longer.

"if you insist" he sighed. "Well... remember Petal and Patrick?" he asked them.

Penny, Pia, Patty, and Phil nodded the affirmative, and tears prickled in their eyes.

"Well, you know how Patrick was um... an orphan..." they all nodded again.

"Well, anyway, I accidentally found out that he too, was half whitelighter, half witch."

"_What?_" they all exclaimed incredulously, apart from Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, who didn't understand. "_No, he wasn't!_"

"He was." Continued Chris, unhindered. "How did I stumble upon this, I suppose you want to know." He waited, as everyone nodded. "Well, it happened like this:

_**Flashback:**_

Chris orbed into magic school. He knocked on Gideon's door. Nothing could be heard from inside. He listened at the door. No sound was emitting. He opened the door, hoping that Gideon was okay. He _had_ requested a meeting with Chris, after all. What he saw surprised him. There was a crystal scrying ball, glowing pink. Gideon was staring at it intently. Chris blinked, putting in action his power to zoom in.

What he saw was strange, he could think of no reason why Gideon would want to see a vision of Petal and Patrick. He could see Gideon's lips moving, so he enhanced his hearing.

"My Baby Boy" whispered Gideon. Chris's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Sir?" he exclaimed.

Gideon whirled around "Chris!" he said.

"Sir?" Chris asked. "Why did you call Patrick 'My baby boy'?" he asked, uncertainly.

"I'll tell you if you promise you won't tell anyone, you must promise this, it's very important"

Chris nodded. "Yes, sir"

"It was like this, as you know, I am an elder. I, unlike your father couldn't ever be allowed to love.

But I did.

I fell in love with a witch, whom I had been told to watch over, as she was in danger. I was under no circumstances to reveal myself. She was kidnapped by a demon, and I, I couldn't just watch as they killed her.

I saved her. She, in return for my love, loved me back. She knew I could never be with her, but that didn't stop us. She fell pregnant, and the other elders found out about our relationship. They decided to punish us.

Lola, which was her name, was trapped in the underworld, while she was still pregnant. I pleaded with the elders, and was allowed to save her, but she would have to be killed once she had the baby.

I was not allowed to keep the baby, instead, I had to give it to an orphanage. I left him at the door, with only a tag with his name: Patrick Magus. I didn't use my real sir-name, or I could be traced. That was the only one time I was ever allowed to see him.

I bound his powers, so that no-one could unbind them until it was time, and placed a spell so that I could watch him when I wanted to do.

He can never know this. There is nothing else to it"

"Okay, sir."

_**End Flashback**_

"And that was how I found it out."

"Gideon has a son?" asked Leo.

"Well, technically, not yet. Patrick was born on the same day as me."

"Really? So this girl, Lola, is still alive, and she's pregnant?"

"Exactly. Thing is, I don't know how much I stuffed up the timeline by coming here, and I think that now, Gideon won't be told that Lola is being trapped in the underworld, and he mightn't be able to save her, and Patrick won't exist, unless, of course, we go save her."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penny, Pia, Patty, Phil, Leo and George shook their heads "Time travel is so confusing." They all said, and burst out laughing that they had said exactly the same thing.

"Who's Petal anyway?"

All the future people froze. Phoebe had just touched a forbidden subject.

"Just...someone" Chris said stiffly.

"Doesn't sound like just someone," she said.

"HE TOLD YOU! IT'S JUST SOMEONE!" screamed Pia, Patty, and Phil. "SO LISTEN TO HIM!" they choked back tears.

"Don't yell at me!" shouted Phoebe. "I'm your mother! I command that you tell me who Petal is!"

"NO!" shouted all the future people, including George, because he knew who Petal was too, only thing he hadn't known about his companions was that they were magical. Phoebe shook, and the air vibrated with their screams, and Phoebe fell over from the force of the sound waves, and because of her surprise. Everyone else looked at the time travellers, amazed.

"Look, just don't talk to us about Petal," said Chris apologetically. Everyone nodded.

"Well!" said Paige brightly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, and failing dismally. The only reaction she got was glares from everyone. They all sat there, looking very, very uncomfortable. Suddenly, Piper jumped up.

"Wyatt!" she exclaimed

There was a sharp intake of breath. Chris stardusted everyone to the manor, where Wyatt had last been seen...


	8. The Ultimate Evil

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Eight: The Ultimate Evil**

Piper groaned. "Why'd you have to stardust?"

"Stardusting's the only way you can get there." He said distractedly

"Where's Wyatt!" Piper said "Can you sense him?"

"I've never actually tried to sense him"

"Why not?"

"We both have telepathy."

"Oh, right. Does he have telepathy at the moment?"

"No... I'll have to try and sense him." his eyes defocused for a second. "Got him!" he orbed away, leaving Piper and the others alone. Leo rolled his eyes. Piper looked at her stomach. Leo looked at it too.

"Hello widdle Cwis" he cooed. "Take us to where-ever you are."

Piper belted him over the head. "Don't talk to the stomach" she said, when Leo looked at her, rubbing his head. Then, all of a sudden, Piper's body dissolved in orbs, leaving everyone else behind. Leo closed his eyes, for a moment, before he too orbed away. Everyone looked at the places where they'd evaporated.

"Lets go find Daddy!" giggled Harry.

Phoebe suddenly realised a few things. Chris was not there, so Harry would have a hundred demons there in seconds, Two, Wyatt wasn't there to tell Harry to make the demons go away, Three, the demons coming would show no mercy. And Four, they didn't have the power of three. Paige looked panicked. Suddenly, the first demon appeared, and looked around. It began to throw fireballs at them. Then more appeared, and more and more. There was no end to them. Harry worried not, he just moved among them. One threw a fireball at Penny, and suddenly, it disappeared. Harry looked angry. He shook his head. All the demons of that type were banished in a puff of smoke. Harry giggled, and all the demons were eyeing him. They didn't realise that the demons were still alive. They thought Harry had just vanquished them. There was a pause, and all of a sudden, the hundreds of demons shimmered out. Harry looked disappointed, but suddenly they all shimmered back in. Now they were holding various weapons, and all of them were going for the same target.

Harry.

Chris moved quickly, silently, in the underworld. He donned his invisibility cloak, and he flew. This made no sounds, and he was invisible to the naked eye. Only a satellite dish or something could pick up his movement now. And demons didn't use satellite dishes. Leo and Piper orbed in suddenly, and Chris stopped.

"Mum!" he whispered. "Dad!" "What are you doing?

"We're helping you"

Chris groaned. "Don't move. I'll make you invisible, and float you behind me. Stay silent." With a wave of his hand they were suspended in the air like him, and with a second wave, they disappeared from sight. While they had never actually seen him, they knew that it was him. They experienced the thrill of flight once more, but on a far lesser scale. Chris knew his way around the underworld. He'd been there quite often during Wyatt's reign. Usually, he was held by a demon or two, taken straight to Wyatt, and begged to join. He refused time and time again. He had no idea who had stolen Wyatt, but he knew where Wyatt would have been taken. The most obscure part of the underworld, the part that could not be orbed into. The only way to get in there was to get the blood of several high level demons, and smear it on each of the panels. It also needed the blood of a witch and a whitelighter. He had all. The witch, and the whitelighter, well, he could always cut himself. The demons? Easy. Wyatt had given him vials of blood, spelled to keep fresh. He'd given them to him because the demons were always complaining that he was cutting them to visit his brother. Wyatt didn't like complaints. He killed those who complained, and bottled their blood, giving it to Chris for a birthday present, though not much of one. Chris had kept it, just in case. Now he was glad he had. There was one other requirement. The person had to have demonic powers. Chris could, too, get past this barrier. Cole had seen to that when he'd married Phoebe, even though he was vanquished long before Chris's birth. So Chris headed straight for that chamber, it would be the only place where they'd put Wyatt.

Piper and Leo had never been in this area of the underworld. They looked around, it was like nothing they'd ever seen in the underworld before. It was better protected than the American White House, English Buckingham Palace, and Australian Parliament House, all put together. Demons were actually on patrol. They came to a door, and they stopped. Suddenly, without warning, Chris pulled off the invisibility cloak, and stopped them floating. He pulled out some vials, which had a thick red liquid in them. He screwed up his nose, and stuck a cotton bud in the vial, wetting it. Then he wiped it on a sensor pad. The blood of a former source. They went on, and came to another. The same process was repeated, this time the blood coming from a different vial. When they came to the tenth one, Chris pulled out a larger vial, coloured bluish red. Then he pulled out a pocket knife. He found the scar on his palm, and quickly cut across it, blood coming out. He mixed the blood with the stuff in the vial. It shimmered bright white. Chris wiped one last dab onto the pad, and it opened. There was a picture on the wall. It was a triquetra, with three faces in it. The Charmed Ones. Piper gasped, but Chris silenced her. Fire shot suddenly from his hands, and his pain was apparent as he moved closer, and burnt the picture, which turned into a portal. He stepped through, motioning for Piper and Leo to follow him. He hadn't said a single word. Now he did.

"Wyatt" he spat. Standing in the room was a man with shoulder length blonde hair. He had blue eyes. Also in the room, at the back, was Wyatt. He stood there in his overalls, looking confused.

"Chris" spat the man back.

A fire burned in both men's eyes.

"I see you brought Mum." Said Wyatt, sounding as if mum was a dirty word. "Make it easy for me. I won't have to kill her later, and you won't exist." Piper watched the exchange in silence. Leo stood in the background. Wyatt looked around. "How'd you get in Chris? One of your little demon friends help you?"

"Actually, no, you and Mum did." He said with narrowed eyes

Wyatt looked confused. "How?" he asked

Chris took a deep breath. "You taught me karate!" he exclaimed. "And Mum paid you!" suddenly, without warning, Chris kicked Wyatt hard in the face. Little Wyatt looked confused.

"Chris!" he said, running over to him.

"Go to mum" said Chris, pushing him out of the way. "Wyatt. You were the one that taught me to use my magic for good, yet you didn't yourself. Can't you remember the old side of yourself?"

"I was feeble. You were changing too much by coming to this time, so I thought I'd visit you. Now I can raise myself, and get rid of that whining Harry."

"Harry? What's he got t do with this?" he asked.

"Oh, well, when I kill Rosie, in this time, he'll just die, won't he? Then I'll be rid of you and your sickly sweet family, brother."

"You're no brother of mine. You're a monster!"

"And now I've set my minions on Harry, I have Rosie here, if you'd like to watch her die. Then I'll kill mum for you. Such a great day for me."

Wyatt waved his hand , and a girl appeared who Piper didn't recognise. She had flaming red hair, wavy, and shiny. Her eyes were great sapphires, huge, bright and beautiful. Her figure was one to die for, and she was just a bit shorter than Chris. Wyatt conjured an athame, and held it at the woman's heart. He twisted it slowly, and blood seeped through the white linen dress the woman was wearing, staining it red.

"Leave Rosie alone!" Chris shouted

"Chris, you have to learn to be patient." The woman stared at Chris, her wide orbs filling with tears. Chris narrowed his eyes. He flicked his hand, and the athame turned around to face Wyatt. Now he was the one being held hostage. Rosie leapt to the side, grabbing Piper's hand, and squeezing it. "I'm Rosie" she whispered.

Chris and Wyatt continued arguing for a while. "You know what?" said Chris. "I'm sick and tired of this." He froze time, and grabbed the athame, about to plunge it into Wyatt's heart.

"Stop!" cried Piper. "He's your brother."

"No he's not. He is" he said, jerking his head toward Little Wyatt. Little Wyatt frowned. He orbed to Chris. He looked at Chris. Little Wyatt shook his head, and reached for the athame. Chris lowered the athame, and walked out of the room, placing a spell on him, just before he left.

"From the future, my brother come,

He wanted to kill my wife and my mum,

So for this he cannot groove,

He's lost ability to move." He said, and Wyatt stood frozen, and unmoving.

They all left the room, and when they were out of the area, Chris grabbed Rosie's hand, and orbed out. Leo, Piper, and Wyatt left behind. After about three minutes Wyatt grabbed his parent's hands, and they all orbed out of hell, and straight into an even worse hell.

Chris and Rosie appeared, and as their vision cleared, Penny started screaming at them, "Chris! Harry!" she wept. "The demons!" Chris was alert, and his eyes scanned the room quickly. They stopped when they reached his son.

Harry was lying on the floor, blood pouring from his wounds. And his face was white. Chris didn't waste time walking, or orbing. Shimmering was far quicker. So he did. It was a power he didn't much like using, but he did, when speed was necessary.

He leaned over Harry, holding his hands over the wounds, a gold light glowing from his palms. Some of the wounds healed over, but not all of them. Chris shouted. "Come on! Please! Someone! Help me! You can't let Harry, no, no, please!" No, it wasn't working. Leo and Piper and Wyatt orbed in, seeing all this. Leo ran over to Chris, and tried to help him, but it wasn't working. He could heal anyone, anyone else who came to him, no matter what it was that ailed them, anyone but not his son. Him and Leo struggled for a while, before, Chris orbed away, Leo and Harry with him.

Rosie stared at the spot where her son, husband, and father in law had disappeared, shocked that this was happening.

Chris orbed Up There, and started to scream at the elders. "Do something, you imbeciles! Save my son!"

Several of the elders just stood there. "Chris, you knew from the start it was a danger for you to bring your son here. We cannot help you."

"He's f&ing dying, for Gods f&ing sakes! Heal him!" Chris screamed, not really with it. Several Whitelighters had heard him, and orbed up. In total there was about 300 Whitelighters and Elders, none of them doing anything to help Harry. "Somebody help me!" he said, sounding pitiful. Not one person moved, and only Leo was helping Chris heal Harry. Gideon was among them "Leo, stop helping him"

"No!" cried Leo. "Chris is my son, and Harry's my grandson! I have to help him!"

"Leo. You shouldn't have a family. Family is unimportant. You cannot, I repeat, cannot keep backing out on us all like this, just for your family."

"And you can talk!" Exclaimed Leo. "What happened to Lola? How'd you feel about that?"

Gideon and all the other elders looked surprised. "Well?" asked Leo, tears now in his eyes. "Please? You know how it feels, please, please help me?" Gideon looked as if he were about to crack, but he glanced up at the elders disproving faces.

"I cannot allow it!" he exclaimed at last

Leo looked at him, at the whole of the occupants of Up There, betrayal written all over his face. Chris, too looked at them, expression identical, if not worse, than Leo's.

"I'll never forgive you" Chris whispered, making them shiver, before he and Leo vanished, shimmering out. A voice echoed through Up There, Chris's voice. It said something that chilled them to the bone. "And I give up. My family gives up. You can't take our powers, and we'll never help you again. We will do things out way from now on." Gideon's face stayed hard, and many of the whitelighters looked scared. Without the Charmed One's or anyone from the Charmed One's bloodlines helping them, they would be history. Truth was, the Charmed Ones had helped them more than they themselves had realised.

Chris shimmered, all his power going into it. He arrived at the doorway to the secret vault. Quickly, he shot fire at it's door, and entered. Wyatt was still standing, frozen like he was a marble statue. Chris looked torn. Now the only person who could help him was his brother. Wyatt, the one who had turned his back on them so often, telling him hundreds of times not to trust the elders, that they were really the evil ones, with their stupid laws. He'd always said that the elders were the ones doing wrong, and Chris had just thought it was his warped sense of good and evil. But it turned out Wyatt was right. The elders were evil.

"I made a mistake and froze my brother,

I thought he'd killed my dearest mother,

But as it turns out he wasn't the one,

So now he can move again, and have some fun" said Chris, playing his life on the fact that he had actually had it wrong. Had Wyatt really meant for his mother to die? Had he really meant to be so evil, and turn everything to bad? Or was it just the demons, their influence. Maybe he'd meant to threaten the world, to wake up the elders, but somehow it had gotten out of control. And then he'd been sucked into it, head first. With no-one wanting to help him, no-one understanding, he'd gone with the flow, and then the flow went wrong.

As Wyatt sprang to life, he realised he had been frozen. He had been fully conscious, just unable to move, or use his powers. Now he saw his nephews mutilated body, and saw he sorrow in his brothers eyes. He himself realised what was happening. "Chris" he choked.

"Wyatt, help me! I know you an, please. I understand now. I know now that you were right. I'm sorry I didn't understand, oh please Wyatt, please, help me now! You have to help me heal Harry!"

"I'll help you Chris, I'm glad you see it. You helped me see my cause again. Now we will work together, and save your son!" he said, as if making a proclamation.

They both held their hands over Harry. His rasped breathing slowly became more normal, as they healed him, and a few of the wounds healed over again. But they could go no further.

Leo decided to say what he needed to now. "I think you are going to need your counterparts, to help you" he was exhausted, from using so much of his power, but getting no-where.

"But I'm not even born yet!" said Chris.

"Piper," Leo managed to utter before he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other. "Wyatt," Chris said. "Prepare to protect yourself, we're going up" Wyatt nodded, understanding his brother perfectly. If he went up, everyone was likely to attack him, but, he would have to protect himself, get little him, and Piper to all try and heal Harry at once, if he really wanted to save him.

"I've always got my shield" he smiled, the first smile in, what years? He hadn't smiled properly since he'd 'turned'


	9. Evils Emancipation

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Nine: Evil's Emancipation**

Four figures shimmered in. Everyone in the room started to attack the figures. A blue bubble appeared around them, stopping all the attacks from hitting. "Stop!" said familiar voice. It was Chris. Their attacks immediately ceased, and they looked at the figures that had entered.

Chris, looking tired, upset, and furious.

Leo, in a dead faint on the floor, pale and sickly.

Harry, a tapestry of scars and cuts, half healed.

They were alright. For a second, none of them noticed the fourth figure.

"Wyatt" they all breathed at once, at least, all who knew him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Please. Give me another chance. Let me explain. Can't you see the evil all around you, which preaches the good?" he said, loudly. They all looked at Chris, who nodded.

"There are times for explanations, and times for action. Now is a time for action." He said, silencing their protests. "Mom, can you tap into my powers at will now?" he asked. Piper nodded. "Where's Wyatt?" he asked. They all pointed at Wyatt, standing behind him. Chris rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"The other Wyatt!" he exclaimed. "God!" he muttered. Little Wyatt orbed in, feeling Chris's presence.

"Hey Wy," said Chris. "Can you do me a favour?"

Little Wyatt was eager to please. He nodded his head happily. "I want you to try as hard as you can to heal Harry." He said. Little Wyatt nodded.

"Piper, you need to help." Piper came over, and all of them held their hands over Harry, and the light that formed was not golden, as it would have been had only one of them been trying, but a pure white light. Harry stirred slowly. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked.

Uncle Wyatt the younger. Grandma Piper. Daddy. Uncle Wyatt the older. Wait. Hold Up. Uncle Wyatt the older? He gave a tiny yelp, and orbed away quickly. Chris put his hand in his orbs, stopping him.

"Harry, it's okay." He said. "Uncle Wyatt won't hurt you. He's going to explain." Harry looked confused, but nodded.

He saw his mom, and ran to her. "Mommy!" In the confusion, no-one had noticed Rosie. Now they did. "Rosie!" they all cried. She grinned.

"Well, I think we'll save the introductions until later." She said. "Wyatt should explain himself"

Watt looked at his feet, blushing.

"It started when I was sixteen. I was going out with a girl, who I really liked." They all looked at him strangely. What did a girl have to do with it?

"Just listen, okay? Anyway, I really liked her. But then she um... well... she got pregnant. I kept it from everyone, and when she had the kid, I tried to keep it from everyone. I didn't want everyone knowing, because I was ashamed. Also I thought the less people knowing the better, because fewer demons would know. But it didn't quite work that way. She was about three weeks old, and the demons came for her. Hey kidnapped her. I went after them, and killed them.

They'd already attacked her though, and she was dying. I didn't know what to do, because I couldn't heal her. I went to the elders. I begged them for their help, yet they ignored me. They told me she was a mistake, and that she shouldn't exist. I begged they see differently. They didn't. My daughter died and they just sat and watched.

As if that wasn't enough. I was really angry at them, though at the same time I was grieving. Then when they killed her mother, because they 'couldn't risk it happening again' it was worse. I turned my back on them, told them they would regret it." Wyatt stopped, obviously pained. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his once cold eyes were filled with emotion that he hadn't allowed to show.

Chris and the others looked amazed at the revelation that Wyatt had had a daughter. "What-"he said. Wyatt understood.

"My daughters name was Piper." He smiled, and Piper looked delighted. "It was the best "P" name I could think of. I hoped you wouldn't mind, mom," he said, smiling. Piper shook her head. She didn't mind at all.

Wyatt continued with his story. "I was overcome with jealousy. It seemed to me as if the elders hated love. I decided to organise the underworld. Once I had completed that, I started to take out my jealousy on innocents. I told the demons to find the most powerful, magical, sources of love, and kill them. I didn't want anyone being able to experience this love, while I was deprived of it.

I didn't realise I was condemning my family. I had given them demons enough power to overcome my family, even. I had made a mistake. Within weeks, the only generation of my family left was my own. Chris had protected them, even without his powers he was a better witch than me. I had a premonition. It was of Chris and Rosie, happy together. And Harry.

I had convinced myself that no-one deserved love, and set out to find her myself. When I did, I kept stalling, secretly hoping that someone would come and save her, then take her away so she and Chris would never meet. Suddenly Chris burst in, and he saved her. I realised I had been a pawn of fate, and I didn't like it" Wyatt paused, allowing them to process the information.

"Si I'd organised the underworld, and all the demons were under my control. But I needed a way to make Chris go to the past, and stop it from happening. I needed him to cut the family off from the elders, before they could hurt us. There would be consequences, I knew. We wouldn't be able to go to magic school, and learn what we did.

We would become lax about personal gain.

We would have to clean up all of our own messes, without the cleaners help.

But it would eventually save the world from what it had become. So I did it. I created a spell to travel through time, and placed it in the book. When Chris was looking for an answer, it would automatically turn to that page. He found it. All I needed to do now was to tell Chris all this, and tell him what he had to do. So I kept luring him to the underworld, trying to tell him. He wouldn't listen though. He ran away time and time again.

I kept trying, but he didn't listen. When Harry was born, he envy rose in me again. But I loved my nephew. I tried to fight it, and did all that I could to make that unvoiced bond disappear. Slowly, I felt as if it had. But it hadn't, all I had done with my emotions was drown them, and put on an act, an act that had been designed for originally one purpose, to scare the elders, make them sorry.

But in truth, they didn't care. They said that it was the destined end of the world. All that it did was kill millions, scare billions. O I came to the past. I thought I'd see how Chris was doing. He threw me back through a portal. I should have been angry, but I was pleased. It meant that he hadn't changed his powers while he was here, and that he must be nearly done. He had his powers. I went straight to Harry. Just as I had hoped, Chris came and got him.

So I went and got Rosie. Bring her too the past too, I thought. I told a few of my demons to go for him, and harm him so that he couldn't be healed by Chris's power. They weren't meant to hurt him that much, but I had made a mistake, the same one I had originally. I hadn't gained control over them, yet I tried to manipulate them. Chris came to me, as I thought he would. He'd seen the light, and I tried to help. It didn't work, which brings us to now." Wyatt finished.


	10. Conclusion of Mess

**Secrets Within**

**Chapter Ten: Conclusion of Mess**

Chris and Wyatt sat together, talking lowly, and excitedly. Piper walked in. "What are you kids gibbering on about?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, mom, we thought that since we can't go to Magic School any more, we should probably stay here and create our own magic school. I mean yes, it will be a bit weird for Wyatt and I to grow up and be taught by ourselves, but there's no way to go back anyway, unless we want to kill ourselves, and it just wouldn't work if we went back.

"Oh Great!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering what you guys were going to do!"

"Yes, well," said Chris.

"Chris! We weren't going to tell them until your birthday!"

"Well that's only a few days away anyway"

"And you weren't supposed to tell them that either!"

"Well they knew it would be soon anyway."

"I suppose so."

"Why aren't you going back to your original time now anyway?" Piper asked

"Well, see, I was near really planning to anyway. I expected I would be dead by then, and wouldn't have to worry about it. But if I did go back to my own time, I wouldn't fit in anyway, because there'd be an alternate version of me there. The only one who can really go back to his proper time is Harry, because he might not exist in this time anyways now, but then he might. Thing is, I we go back, we will destroy the alternate versions of ourselves. Besides, we can do more good here. Pia, Patty and Phil are much too young to drop out of school, and they still go to magic school, so we can teach them, but we can't send them to public schools, because they ask for bothersome things like birth certificates, which we can't truthfully supply without exposing magic."

"Whoa, seems like you've been planning this for a long time." She said.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and quickly they said, "We have."

_Five years later:_

There was a small group gathered in the Haliwell living room. There was Harry, now Eight, Wyatt the younger, now seven, Chris the younger, now five, Penny the younger, four, Wyatt the older, Chris the older, Rosie, Penny the older, Pia, Patty and Phil, now seventeen, Piper, Leo, Paige, Jake Cleaner (Her husband), Phoebe, and Jason. The seventeen of them were gathered around a small portal, and Chris looked as though he was about to make an announcement.

"Okay, people! I have finally perfected our Magic School building. It is complete with our own security system, designed to keep those blasted elders away. First of all, the people entering must have Haliwell blood in them, or be accompanied by either me, or Minnie Me" Younger Chris screwed up his nose at this. "This is because if someone doesn't have Haliwell blood, they must have a Haliwell blooded demon, Cleaner, Whitelighter, and Witch. Seeing as only Chris and I have all those kind of powers, well, yes. Also I have to say that we may begin to get young recruits for the school, who are not trained as of yet, and help them to use their magic. Now with all the formalities done, lets go!" he exclaimed. One by one, he supervised the others as the jumped through the portal. Finally the only ones left were Leo, Jake, Jason, and Rosie.

"Grab my hands," he instructed. They did so, and he jumped through, closing the portal after him.

When they reappeared they were in a large house, which looked as if it had been warped from another century, from the future. When Chris the younger voiced this, Chris the older only smiled, and said "Technology moves along so fast, I'm glad that even though I never really finished school, I did do an advance technology course, even if I thought I'd never use it."

"So you mean that it's from the future?"

"Only a couple of years."

Phoebe was looking around, dazedly. Both Chris's were concerned Are you alright, Aunt Phoebe?"

"Just a little nauseous" she said. Jason grabbed her arm.

"Um, Chris, I hate to interrupt you showing us all this, but I think I should take Phoebe home."

"Yeah, that's okay, I know she'll be needing the rest." He said, grinning mischievously.

Jason looked at him strangely, before Chris waved his hand, and zapped him though. The triplets were looking extremely happy, and were trying hard not to laugh.

"Is there something we should know?" said Piper in the scolding tone she reserved for her sons.

"No. Future consequences" he said, slipping into old habit. Wyatt and the others nodded their heads.

"But you should know that now a question you've been asking for five years will be answered." Said the triplets.

"And what question will that be?" asked Paige curiously.

"Who the hell is Petal!" they exclaimed.

"Huh?" asked Leo, Jake, Wyatt the younger and Chris the Younger, while all the girls exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh My God! She's pregnant!" and started laughing, along with all the people in the wrong time.

"Yes, she is, so now that Petals okay, we can get on with the tour." Chris said, steering them all into another room.

"This room is for the Head of school," said Chris.

"What?" asked Paige. "It's decorated like a girl's room"

"It is." He grinned. "Paige, how do you feel about being the headmaster?"

"Good God Chris!" said Piper. "Why do you have to drop so many bombshells on us in one day?"

Both Chris's turned to each other and grinned. "It's just our way," they said in unison.

THE END


End file.
